¿Te amo?
by amy-chan kagamine
Summary: Rin esta enamorada... pero ella no lo cree posible, ya que paso por muchas decepciones amorosas, y cree no poder volver a amar, pero... ¿su amor correspondra sus sentimientos?, ¿él le enseñara a amar?, ¿ podrá volver a ser feliz?... todas esas preguntas atormentan la mente de la joven rubia, y su corazon dará un vuelco de 360 al enterarse de lo que siente Len...
1. Chapter 1

**Amy: holaaaa, vengo a atormentarlos con uno de mis fics, primero les comunicare que mi historia "siempre a tu lado" estará congelada, pero si la terminare, es que yo siempre escribo la historia en mi cuaderno y después la subo y les dire otra cosa, mi tiempo de publicar se a disminuido, ya comencé con las pruebas, orales etc. Pero no me detendré, seguire y si no publico en una semana tengan por seguro que lo publicare la otra semana no un si no dos capítulos.**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece (eso quisiera ¬¬) si no a sus respectivos dueños.**

**¿Te amo…?**

Era una mañana de lunes, una joven chica reposaba su cuerpo dormido en una cama, deseando no ter que despertar para asistir a su instituto, pero como el destino estaba encabronado con ella, hizo sonar fuertemente el despertador.

-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip- sonaba la maldita maquina "joder… ¿a caso no puedo dormir todo el maldito lunes" pensaba la adormilada muchacha.

Se levanto pesadamente de su lecho y mientras se despertaba completamente, fue recordando el loco sueño que tuvo anoche…

Recordó que viajo a y conoció a sal vulcano,brian quinn ,joe gatto y a james murray de impractical jokers y también gano 30 mil pesos,"que suño loco…" volvió a pensar. Y que después volvió a su casa e hizo una enorme fiesta, ya que vivía prácticamente sola porque sus padres vivian viajando por sus trabajos.

Y recordó que en la gran fiesta invito a muchos otakus porque ella amaba el anime, pero terminaron destruyendo la mitad de la ciudad porque llego Goku a la fiesta y como no quisieron darle mas comida, lanzo una super gentidama... "me estoy volviendo loca…, eso me pasa por ver 7 sagas seguidas de DBZ"

Una vez completamente despierta, bajo a bañarse, ya lista y con su uniforme estilo marinerito y con su moño blanco en su cabeza y con el cabello suelto se direigio a la cocina.

-Mierda…- dijo, dándose cuenta que eran la 7:30 de la mañana y todavía le faltaba tomar el tren.

Salió literalmente volando de su apartamento con un pedazo de pan en su boca y su mochila en un hombro (asi salgo yo de casa todas las mañanas, jeje)

Una vez en la parada del tren se quedo esperando a su queridísima amiga, ya que no pudo pasar por la casa de ella.

-¡Rin!...- escucho como la llamaba su mejor amiga desde el otro extremo de la parada.

-Miku... hola- saludo alegremente la joven rubia.

-niña! no me me buscaste- reprocho la nombrada Miku, que llevaba un cabello color aqua peinado con dos largas coletas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-perdón... es que llegaba tarde.- se disculpo.

-no importa... pero no mires a tu derecha, pero... Len te esta mirando!- exclamo la peli-aqua.

-¿eh?...-pregunto incrédula la rubia.

-¡te dije que no miraras!... dios santo, no sabes disimular…- volvio a exclamar Miku.-creo que le gustas...- comento enfocando se en la letra "S". Rin de repente vio como Len se sonrojaba de sobre manera al igual que ella...

-apura pequeña, hay que subir al tren…-canturreo Miku al ver que el tren se estacionava al frente de ellas.

-¡no me digas pequeña!, soy un año menor, eso no significa que sea pequeña…-dijo Rin algo molesta.

-ok, ok, pero mira, yo tengo 17 y 5 meses, tu 17 y 2 meses, la grande aquí soy yo y la pequeña tu…-dijo la peli-aqua estirando las mejillas de la oji-azul.

-si, si, lo que tu digas Miku… pero apura, que el tren espera- apuro la joven rubia.

Una vez dentro del tren, las chicas se posicionaron en unos asientos, observando el paisaje mientras se trasladaban para llegar al instituto.

-Nee, Rin… Len también está en este tren. Murmuraba Miku con cierta sonrisa picara decorando su rostro viendo a Len mientras este escuchaba música con unos auriculares.

-tienes razón…- contesto.

-te gusta ¿cierto?- canturreo la mayor, mientras la otra tenía su rostro decorado por cierto travieso rubor.

-¡n-no!... no me gusta, ya basta- contradijo.

-siiiiiii, y yo odio los puerros…- comento con sarcasmo la oración.

Una vez pasado unos 10 minutos, llegaron a la estimada escuela, Rin y Miku fueron las primeras en bajar, seguidas por Len a unos metros de distancia.

-¡apura Miku que tengo que hacer la tarea!- apresura la chica (jaja, creo que me parezco…)

-aaaa nunca la haces, ¿Qué es lo que haces en tu casa?... o, mejor dicho, que no hacesssss- pronuncio con picardía.

Junto a ese comentario Rin se sonrojo de sobremanera, dándole un golpe indoloro en la cabeza a Miku.

-¡calla, baka(1)! No molestes…-dijo una vez dentro del salón de clases.

-nee, nee, Rin ¿Len va al salón 2 verdad?, digo… como tenemos la misma edad y no es nuestro compañero.

-si, Miku, pero ahora préstame rápido la tarea que en un rato viene el maestro- suplico Rin haciendo un puchero al estilo anime.

-aaaaa, si, dale toma- dijo, extendiendo asi una carpeta color verde aqua con logotipos en ingles.

-¡graciaaas!- agradeció esta, recibiendo la carpeta para asi completar la suya.

**Wwwjuuuuu se termino el primer cap. Fue corto, lo se, pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos.**

**Como sumo fueron como unas 5 hojas, no mas ni menos, y para los pervertidos… capas haiga lemmon, eso depende de los reviews que me manden.**

**Me despido hasta el otro cap.**

**Sayonara. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy: holaaaa… me volvió la inspiración…**

**Mia: y rápido.**

**Amy: tienes razón, este cap. Es un poco mas extenso que el otro.**

**Mia: tiene razón, mas de 1.000 palabras, es un record para alguien de tan vaga como ella n.n**

**Amy: … me lastimas T-T, pero es verdad, soy algo vaga n.n**

**Pero empecemos.**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen –maldita ley-**

Anteriormente en ¿TE AMO…?:

-aaaaa, si, dale toma- dijo, extendiendo asi una carpeta color verde aqua con logotipos en ingles.  
-¡graciaaas!- agradeció esta, recibiendo la carpeta para asi completar la suya.

-nee, Miku, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si encuentro una billetera con $1.000?- pregunto la oji-azul mientras copiaba los resultados de la tarea a una velocidad extrema.

-aaaaa pequeña, tú y tus raras preguntas…- menciono dándose un golpe en la frente-

-solo contéstame, quiero distraerme…- dijo sin alejar su vista de los apuntes.- ¡ya esta!- exclamo al ver que ya habia terminado.

-¿de quieres distraerte?- pregunto con una fingida inocencia- aaaaa… o mejor dicho ¿de quien…?- pregunto con una mirada totalmente picara adornando su rostro.- no será de… ¿'él'?...

De inmediato, la rubia se tiño completamente de un rojo carnín, que adornaba sus mejillas.

-¡N-no! ¡Yo no estoy pensando en Len!- sentencio, creyendo que asi acabaría el interrogatorio, pero se equivoco…

-y… ¿Quién dijo que era Len?...- volvió a contradecir la peli-aqua, totalmente convencida de lo que sentía su amiga sobre el susodicho.

-e-eh… yo…- la rubia no podía articular palabra alguna.

-¡TE GUSTA!, ¡TE ENAMORASTE!- comenzó a gritar en el salón de clases, Rin agradeció mentalmente que estuvieran solas todavía, su rostro entero se tiño de un rojo intenso, fácilmente la podrían confundir con un tomate.

-¡no, Miku!, tu mas bien sabes lo que pienso de eso…- comento con la cabeza agachada mientras su flequillo le cubría sus ojos.

-Rin…- pronuncio con melancolía el nombre de su amiga, sabiendo que metió la pata por mencionar las palabras "Rin y enamorada", ya que ella conocía y lamentava lo que le ocurrió a su queridicima hermana de "corazon".- perdóname… me olvide por un momente de lo que piensas sobre el amor… no fue mi intención…- se disculpo esta. , levantando el rostro de Rin, viendo unas traviesas lagrimas que querían escaparse de los ojos de ella.

-no importa… ya no me importa…- dijo Rin, dando un largo suspiro y parpadeando rápido para apartar las lágrimas amargas que amenazaban con salir.

Se escucho el timbre que informaba que empezaba otra larga jornada de estudio en el enorme instituto; en menos de 5 minutos, el salón de clases se lleno de alumnos de preparatoria que se sentaron inmediatamente, viendo como el profesos llegaba a este.

-buenos días- saludo cordial y serio el profesor, que aparentaba no más de 45 años.

-buenos días- corearon los estudiantes.

La jornada transcurrió normal como las anteriores, sonó de nuevo el timbre anunciando el receso del almuerzo.

-Rin, adelántate a la azotea… yo voy en unos minutos…- informo con una gran sonrisa Miku, mirando disimuladamente su objetivo. Rin asintió con la misma sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su destino, la azotea del instituto.

.

-¡eh, tú, el de apariencia shota (1)!- grito Miku, señalando a un chico rubio de ojos azules y tez blanca, relativamente parecido a Rin. -¡ven aquí!.- volvió a exclamar siendo observada por este con unos ojos de interrogación.

-etto… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido.

-tengo que hablar contigo… ¿Len, verdad?- le dijo con una siniestra mirada asesina, este asintió con miedo. Arrastro a Len por medio instituto y lo depositó bruscamente al lado de unas grandes cajas que se ubicaban en el patio.

-dime… Len… ¿Quién te gusta?...- pregunto sin rodeos, con el rostro ensombrecido, ojos con cierto brillo rojizo y una sonrisa siniestramente torcida, mientras lo miraba desde arriba, ya que este estaba arrinconado en el frio suelo.

-e-eh, ¿para que lo quieres saber?...- pregunto con temor a que la chica lo matase.

-solo dímelo… o atente a las consecuencias…- dijo la chica, acercándose peligrosamente al indefenso joven.

-y-y, ¿Qué c-consecuencias s-son es-sas?- pregunto paulatinamente.

-mmm… ¿Cuáles preguntas…? Cuáles de las TANTAS debes preguntar- contesto con una sonrisa de terror. – la primera y más tentadora es que si no me lo dices, te castrare de la forma menos humana posible, y ningún médico en la faz de la tierra sabrá que un día fuiste hombre…- termino de contestar con una mirada asesina.

Len trago sonoramente, temiendo por su vida, como acto de reflejo lo primero que hiso fue acurrucarse más en la esquina y taparse con sus manos su hombría.

-P-pero para que q-quieres s-saberlo…- volvió a la pregunta inicial.

-¡mierda, Len!, aaaah- suspiro colocando su mano en su cara- necesito saberlo, creo que se como ayudarte- comento en un intento de convencer al rubio de que le diga el nombre de la chica.

Len lo medito un poco,- "en primer lugar, Miku la conoce, eso me ayuda bastante, pero…"- pensó el adolecente- "… ¿y si no siente lo mismo que yo?"- volvió a contradecir su propia mente.

-rápido… no tengo toda la maldita hora…- apuro la muchacha.

-aaaa, ok, pero el nombre no, solo te diré como es…- aclaro el oji-celeste.

-ok, ok, ok, pero solo dímelo de una buena vez- sentencio la aludida.

-escucha y atiende… solo te lo diré una vez…- aclaro el joven-… es… bonita… rubia, ojos azules, es… como… un ángel…- declaro Len, con un brillo en los ojos.

-es Rin.- dijo Miku, sin rodeo alguno.

-¡p-pero c-como lo supiste!- dijo exaltado Len.

-fue muy sencillo, el otro día no le quitabas lo ojos de encima, creí que te la comerías- contesto mirándolo acusadoramente- hoy en el tren te la quedaste mirándola, y no contemos los días anteriores…- le dijo mientras observaba un punto indefinido en el cielo.

-aaaa…-suspiro pesadamente- me descubriste entonces… ¿Qué hago?- le pregunto.

-tengo una idea…- murmuro la peliaqua pero con el suficiente tono como para que su acompañante la escuchase.

-¿Eh?- pregunto sin comprender lo que decía la muchacha.

-¡te ayudare a ser correspondido por mi mejor amiga!- exclamo Miku, tomando una pose de súper héroe y apuntando a Len.

-¿¡c-como!?- pregunto, no entendía nada.

-que te ayudare, mocoso…- le contesto dándole un pequeño golpe, pero no midió su fuerza, haciendo que Len cayera al suelo, de nuevo.- levántate vago, no es hora de descansar, ¡tienes que enamorarla!- volvió a exclamar con mucha seguridad.

-pero…- se levanto, mas no termino de pronunciar la oración por ver el rostro de Miku, que era adornado por una sonrisa picara.

-calla, yo tengo un plan, pero te lo dire mas tarde, se me hace tarde y tengo que encontrarme con Rin…- dijo mientras ojeaba su reloj de muñeca.

Se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos, Len con sus respectivos amigos, y Miku con Rin…

**SIIII SE ACABO EL CAP. 2, PARA LOS QQUE LEEN "SIEMPRE A TU LADO" NO LO DEJARE, ESTOY TRABAJANDO CON EL LEMMON, PERO COMO NO ME MANDAN REVIEWS ME DEPRIMO... pero dejemos eso, si en esta historia quieren lemmon, haganmelo saber...**

**los dejo, chauuuuu **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, actualice rápido, es el cap. Numero 3 de esta pequeña historia, no tengo cantidad de cap. Definidos, así que será hasta donde me de la inspiración.**

**Comenten!**

**Disclaimes: vocaloid no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla…**

Anteriormente en ¿TE AMO?

-calla, yo tengo un plan, pero te lo diré mas tarde, se me hace tarde y tengo que encontrarme con Rin…- dijo mientras ojeaba su reloj de muñeca.

Se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos, Len con sus respectivos amigos, y Miku con Rin…

.

Más tarde en la terraza…

.

-Nee, Miku, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya se enfrió mi el almuerzo- regaño Rin mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-perdón Rin, es que estaba atendiendo unos asuntos…- dijo mientras se acariciaba las manos y con el rostro ensombrecido. Rin tembló del miedo, sabía que cuando su amiga se comportaba así, era porque tenía una retorcida idea y que la mayoría de las veces la implicaba a ella como parte o por motivo.

-y… ¿se puede saber cuáles asuntos?- pregunto Rin con inocencia y cierto rasgo de temor en su semblante.

-SE-CRE-TO- pronuncio la peliaqua mientras movia uno de sus dedos.

-de acuerdo- asintió la rubia.

Luego de unos minutos hablando trivialidades, se escucho el sonido del timbre, anunciando el fin del receso, ambas chicas se dirigieron a su respectivo salón de clases.

.

.

.

La jornada acabo como normalmente ocurría siempre, solo que ese día algo cambiario de ahora en más…

-Nee, Rin- escucho la rubia que era llamada.-¿te puedo acompañar a casa hoy? así de paso te digo unas cuantas cosas en las que quiero que me ayudes, ¿sí?- propuso un joven de la misma edad que la enunciada, era alto, cabello azul igual que sus ojos que miraban a la rubia suplicantes, mientras le dirigía una amplia sonrisa.

-hola Kaito- saludo alegre la rubia mientras se disponía a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.- mmm… de acuerdo, me parece bien.-contesto con la misma sonrisa.

-gracias, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Kaito.

-si solo espera un poco- dijo Rin mientras se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba su leal amiga, Miku.- Nee, Miku, hoy me voy con Kaito, dijo que quiere preguntarme algo ¿si?- le comunico Rin.

Miku miraba a Rin algo atónita, creyendo lo peor, ya que la peliaqua estaba enamorada del peliazul y temía que Kaito esté enamorado de Rin, cuando Len lo estaba de la rubia.

-e-eh… si, yo me iré con, con-comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando una figura familiar, hasta que la encontró- con Len.-dijo ampliando su sonrisa. Rin se sentía algo rara, sentía como una dura punzada en su pecho, pero la ignoro y correspondía la sonrisa resiente dad por su amiga.

-está bien- concluyo mientras ambas tomaban caminos distintos.

Miku salió disparando, literalmente, en busca de la silueta masculina rubia, una vez enfocada en su "presa" la tomo del hombre y lo miro siniestramente, este se espanto, ahogando un grito de temor.

-M-Miku, ¿qué quieres?- pregunto mientras se zafaba del sostén de la mano de la muchacha sobre su hombro.

-tengo un plan…-le dijo mientras salían del instituto.- y creo que servirá muy bien.- termino la oración mientras se acariciaba las manos en forma malévola.- ¡hola Teto!- saludo mientras veía pasa a su otra amiga, recibiendo de respuesta un saludo de mano de la mencionada.

-rara…-murmuro Len, pero Miku logro escucharlo y saco un puerro de atrás de su espalda *quien sabe de dónde ¬¬* y le propino un buen azotazo en la espalda del ojiceleste, dejándola marcada.

-¡Miku, eso duele!- se quejo Len, sentándose en una banca de un parque, al cual habían llegado

-es una caricia de mi parte- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡pero duele!- dijo mientras se sobaba donde recibió la "caricia" de la chica.

-ya, ya, deja de quejarte ¿quieres escuchar mi súper-ultra-mega plan para que Rin este contigo?- pregunto en un tono pícaro.

-si…- dijo este mientras un rubor se coloreaba sobre su rostro al escuchar "Rin" y "juntos".

-pues escucha con atención…

.

.

.

-Nee, Kaito ¿Qué querías preguntarme?- le pregunto Rin a Kaito mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-¡ah! Cierto, pues mira Rin- comenzó a ponerse nervioso- te quería pedir ayuda con… una chica- dijo esquivando la mirada de la rubia.

-asi que… ¿una chica, eh?- dijo Rin, con una sonrisa picara.

-Ri-Rin, por favor ayúdame- imploro el peliazul a la rubia.

-por una condición…- menciono esta.

-¡cualquiera!-se apresuro a decir.

-¡quiero que me des tus provisiones de helado de vainilla!- exclamo con los ojos iluminados.

-¿¡que!? ¡todo menos eso!- exclamo apresurado, no quería dar ni un poco de su "tesoro".

-¿quieres que te ayude o no?- le contradijo la ojiceleste.

-pues si, pero…-

-nada de peros, jovencito- le reclamo esta.

-¿jovencito? Rin, soy 2 años mayor que vos, la jovencita aquí eres tú.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la despeinaba.

.ok, ok, ok, pero ¿me darás tu helado cierto?-

-si…- dijo con los ojos bien grandes y lagrimas intentando salir.

-no exageres… si me queda un poco, te lo daré.- le ofreció con una sonrisa.

-¡si!- exclamo.

-pero… no me has dicho quien es la "victima"- dijo, haciendo referencia en la palabra "victima".

-bueno… tú la conoces- dijo sonrojándose.

-es Miku.- dijo cortante con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡como mierda lo supiste!- pregunto algo apenado.

-fue fácil, no soy tonta… y se como la miras…- dijo indiferente.- y te ayudare porque creo que le gustas y porque ella es mi mejor amiga-Le contesto.

-gracias… pero Rin…- dijo- vos sabes que te adoro como si fueras mi hermanita pequeña y por ese motivo te cuido, pero jamás te vi salir con algún chico desde hace uno 2 años…

-Kaito, como ya lo has dicho, soy como tu hermanita- le dijo, ella adoraba tenerlo como su "hermano", aunque no tuviera ninguno.- y sabes cuál es la razón…- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-ya Rin-la consoló abrazándola- ya pasaron 2 años, date otra oportunidad de amar, sabes lo que les paso a ese tipo que te lastimo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza en forma protectora.

-pero… mshh… es que… mshh… duele… duele mucho- dijo contra el pecho de Kaito mientras soltaba vagas lagrimas que salían sin su permiso.

-si, lose, pero eres joven y nadie dijo que el amor es fácil…- la siguió consolando.- mira ya estamos llegando a tu apartamento- le señalo un edificio enorme y muy bien cuidado.

-si… sfff…- dijo, ya no lloraba, pero si hipaba.

-vamos…- le dijo mientras le rodeaba el hombro con su brazo, como lo aria cualquier hermano mayor.

**Amy: Siiiii, e aquí, el tercer cap de la historia! *aplausos***

**Mika: mas de 1.000 palabras, otra vez n.n **

**Mia: es una buena inspiración…**

**Ary: tienen razón, tengo sueño *bosteza* u.u ¿vamos a dormir?**

**Amy: en un momento, bueno, escuchen esta semana no tenemos clases *aplausos y gritos de alegría* y eso significa que actualizare rápido.**

**Mia: sip. Por fin no hay clases!**

**Amy: esperen… les ruego reviews quiero saber si les gusta la hostoria, si quieren algo mas o si quieren un lemmon. **

**Ary: ellas son muy pervertidas ¬¬ *mira acusadoramente a Amy y Mika***

**Mia: tiene razón ¬¬**

**Amy: ok, ok, si soy pervertida, lo admito**

**Ok gente, nos despedimos, chauuuuuuuuuu. **

**PD: los queremos!**

**PD2: dejen comentarios, si tu, el que esta leyendo esto, te estoy vigilando ¬¬ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy: hola! como están? Yo bien… son las… 11:55 *mirando la hora en la computadora***

**Hoy Mia, Mika ni Ary molestaran n.n las ate y amordace *observa tres cuerpos atados, con sogas y amordazados con cinta, sentados en el amplio sillón*, así que yo sola hablare, este cap.… no sé, no estuve muy inspirada, me sale humo por las orejas…**

**Ok! Los dejo de molestar y le dejo aquí mi creación…**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid… bla, bla, bla… no me pertenece… (eso quisiera)**

Anteriormente en: ¿TE AMO? (por dios, parece una telenovela 0-0)

-si… sfff…- dijo, ya no lloraba, pero si hipaba.

-vamos…- le dijo mientras le rodeaba el hombro con su brazo, como lo aria cualquier hermano mayor.

Una vez dejado en el departamento y a verla visto que entraba sana y salva, se fue tranquilo hasta su propio hogar…

-¿tan obvio soy?- pensó el peliazul sin comprende el cómo pudo saber la rubia los sentimientos que él tenía hacia la peliaqua.

-al menos me ayudara…- dijo recordando la promesa que le hiso la menor.

.

.

.

-¡Miku está loca!- exclamo Len en la comodidad de su hogar al recordar el "plan" que le ofreció Miku, el acepto a duras penas.

-todo sea por enamorarla…- dijo al recordar la posibilidad de estar junto con Rin en una relación amorosa y seria.- yo no la lastimare como todos los otros…- se juro a si mismo.-… no lo haré.-aseguro para sí.

-jodido plan…- murmuro mientras lo recordaba

Flashback.

-ya, ya, deja de quejarte ¿quieres escuchar mi súper-ultra-mega plan para que Rin este contigo?- pregunto en un tono pícaro.

-si…- dijo este mientras un rubor se coloreaba sobre su rostro al escuchar "Rin" y "juntos".

-pues escucha con atención…- dijo mientras empujaba a Len para se pusiera de pie.

-sí, solo dilo de una vez.- apresuro Len, impaciente.

-escucha, este es el plan… tu y yo fingiremos salir como pareja…- intento terminar de explicar, pero no puedo, ya que una mano le tapo su boca.

-¿¡c-como!? ¡Pero si yo quiero salir con Rin!-sentencio rápidamente el joven, pero recibiendo otro fuerte azotazo de un súper puerro en su espalda.

-¡haz el favor de callarte, Len! Si no quieres que grave mi nombre en tu espalda en cursiva con solo un puerro de arma…- amenazo Miku con cierto rastro de verdad en sus palabras, el rubio intimidado por la peliaqua, se quedo parado como soldado y serio, pero con temor en los ojos por la amenaza de su queridísima amiga.

-o-ok…- dijo finalmente este.

-ahora si… ¿Dónde me quede?, ¡ah! Ya me acorde, como te decía… nosotros dos fingiremos que somos pareja y así podamos ver si Rin tiene celos,-continuo-… y si Kaito también…- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, pero el rubio puedo captarlo perfectamente.

-a si que… te gusta Kaito ¿eh?- dijo en tono pícaro Len.

-¡c-calla, tonto!- ordeno la peliaqua totalmente ruborizada.

-no mientas Miku, te pusiste muy roja… demasiado- comento el joven mientras examinaba con atención el rostro de su acompañante.

-¡ok, si, si me gusta Kaito, me encanta ¿algún problema?! Al menos yo si lo admito y no lo escondo como cierto inútil cerca de mí -sentencio Miku, mirando acusadoramente al joven.

-p-pero… ¿¡y si me rechaza!?-pregunto.

-no lo hará, estoy segura un 83% de que ella siente lo mismo que tu…- dijo la muchacha.

-y… ¿el otro 17%?-pregunto algo ansioso y preocupado.

-y… los 17%, es puro rechazo…- volvió a sentenciar.

-¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-aaaa… como te lo explico…- le dijo-… veraz, Rin sufrió mucho por amor, ella no cree posible volver a enamorarse, no lo hace desde hace 2 años,… la lastimaron… y yo los lastime a ellos- dijo esto con una sonrisa siniestra- ¡con el puerro vengador!...-declaro sacando un puerro y extendiéndolo hacia arriba mientras la luz del sol lo iluminaba.

-mmm… comprendo… pero… yo no la lastimare, yo la quiero en verdad, la amo…- confeso mientras miraba al suelo; pero no se percato de lo que estaba asiendo Miku… ella lo había grabado, en su celular, toda la conversación… eso si que estaría bueno…

Len iba subiendo despacio su cabeza, Miku no paso de alto eso, así que guardo la grabación rápidamente y coloco su celular en su bolsillo, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta de aquello…

-por esa misma razón tienes que enamorarla… ¡vamos tonto!- le dijo miku… volviendo a azotar al maltratado rubio- alégrate… hay muchas posibilidades de que Rin sienta lo mismo que vos… solo tienes que hacer que su orgullo se valla y que su corazón permanezca…- alentó al chica a su acompañante.

-tienes razón Miku… ¡lo haré!- exclamo alzando su mano en forma de puño asia el cielo.

-Len ya es tarde, será mejor que me valla…-comunico Miku con una sonrisa.

-ok, hasta mañana Miku.- le saludo él.

-si, y recuerda el plan…- le recordó.

-por supuesto, no lo olvidare…- le aseguro con una sonrisa.

-adiós- se despido la peliaqua.

-si, adiós-le regreso la despedida el rubio.

Una vez que Miku estuvo en su casa comenzó a meditar todo lo sucedido con su amiga, y todo el tema de su famoso y secreto plan con Len.

-la grabación me servirá como plan de extrema urgencia…- se dijo así misma mientras se acariciaba las manos- valla, esto se me está haciendo costumbre…- relato dirigiéndose a su acto de acariciarse sus manos.-bien ,Rin, esto lo hago por ti, por mi mejor amiga y hermana de corazón.- dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para descansar.

-are la tarea luego…-dijo mientras bostezaba y se recostaba en su camastro y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Rin estaba en su cuarto, sentada frente al monitor escuchando música para así agregarles letras.

-necesito un perro…- se dijo así misma, ya que se sentía muy sola, sus padres la habían informado que estarían ausentes durante un largo periodo de tiempo, se irían a por unos negocios, otra vez.

-últimamente me encuentro muy sola...- murmuro mientras retiraba los audífonos de sus orejas y se dirigía al baño para ducharse.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, se dispuso a ponerse un pijama liso tipo vestido corto de color celeste con linares negros.

-si… mañana me comprare un perrito…-dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama para así meditar sobre la futura adopción de una posible mascota; luego de pensarlo fue serrando lentamente sus ojos-… ¡no!, mejor un gatito…- dijo mientras se sobresaltaba y se queda sentada en su cama- si un, gato…- aclaro al momento de volverse a recostar, observo su reloj digital que se encontraba en su cómoda, a la par de su cama.

-wwwwooooww…. Ya son las 10:57 de la noche… con razón tengo un tremendo sueño…- se dijo mientras observaba un punto indefinido en el techo de su recamara y soltaba un amplio bostezo-… tengo que dejar de hablar sola, se me hará costumbre…- sentencio, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida…

**Ok… lamento mucho este cap., no se… lo siento muy corto…**

**Mia: tienes razón… *Mia asiente con la cabeza***

**Ary: es verdad, pero no te reclamaremos porque actualizaste muy seguido…**

**Mika: y escribiste una poesía bonita u.u**

**Amy: ¡pero como carajos se sacaron la cinta y las sogas! *exclamo asustada***

**Ary: es se-cre-to**

**Mika: trucos…**

**Mia: aprendidos de ti…**

**Amy: ok, ok, ok, pero ya, les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y la demás y en especial a Momi-Kagamine, que fue el primer review que recibí de este fic… **

**Y un saludo a Bonne-chan y a su amiga Kumi, me alegra que les guste…**

**Nos despedimos: Sayonara!**

**PD: capas que actualice el viernes… no estoy muy inspirada TT-TT, a! y una cosa más… ¡manden comentarios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy: he renacido desde mis cenizas… na mentira, hola. Espero que les guste este cap. y les digo algo, capaz vuelva a actualizar hoy, ya que mañana me voy a Mailin, y si me llegan ver, les pido que no me apedreen T.T**

**Ok sin mas interrupciones, les dejo mis pensamientos.**

**Disclaimer: bla, vocaloid bla, no es mío**

**¿Te amo? Cap. 5**

Anteriormente en ¿Te amo?:

-wwwwooooww…. Ya son las 10:57 de la noche… con razón tengo un tremendo sueño…- se dijo mientras observaba un punto indefinido en el techo de su recamara y soltaba un amplio bostezo-… tengo que dejar de hablar sola, se me hará costumbre…- sentencio, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se levanto como siempre lo aria, pero… solo que ese día se sentía algo… incomoda. Sentía una leve presión en el pecho y su mente le daba vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento se caería, pero lo ignoro, no debía faltar a clases… después de todo, esa mañana era viernes… un buen día ya que era el último de la semana, no tendría clases, y eso ella amaba.

Se fue a la ducha como siempre acostumbraba, luego se puso su uniforme y el típico moño blanco en su cabeza con el cabello suelto, se propino un poco de maquillaje simple que consistía en una base, rímel y delineador, con un poco de brillo en los labios; no sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de ponerse ms linda ese día, bajo las escaleras directo a la cocina y se sirvió jugo de naranja con un trozo de pastel de mandarinas, poso su azulada mirada en el reloj de pared y diviso que le quedaba bastante tiempo, aproximadamente 30 minutos, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de su morada, decidió no tomar ese día el tren, quería tomarse su tiempo para caminar en las agradables calles de Tokio, a lo lejos cerca de una tienda de cosméticos, diviso una cabellera color verde jade, que aseguro que era de su queridísima amiga Gumi, corrió y se fijo que estaba en lo cierto.

Gumi estaba viendo sombras de ojos en la vidriera, que no se percató que cierta joven rubia de tan solo 17 años se ubicaba detrás de ella, la rubia, por puro aburrimiento, se dispuso a ubicar su boca cerca del oído de la peliverde, dispuesta a gritarle algo.

-¡konnichiwa, Gumi-chan!- le grito en la oreja la ojiceleste, la mencionada se sobresalto y por puro reflejo se alejo y se tapo los oídos.

-¡Rin! No me grites, me asustaste- le reprocho la afectada, Rin solo le sonrió con alegría, y se dispuso a ver como su amiga se sobaba sus maltratados oídos.

-gomen, Gumi, es solo que como te vi hoy y no ayer, me dispuse a saludarte.- le respondió la muchacha con gentileza.

Gumi no dijo nada en absoluto, solo se encargo de devolverle la misma sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

-ok… konnichiwa, Rin… y dime ¿Cómo esta una de mis mejores amigas?- le pregunto con gentileza Gumi, Rin solo la miro feliz.

-bien- contesto.

-me alegro.- le respondió.- y dime Rin… ¿y mi otra mejor amiga?- le interrogo la joven, ya sabiendo que ella sabía de quien hablaban.

-oh… Miku está bien, seguramente no salió todavía de su casa- contesto, ambas se encaminaron al inmenso instituto que les aguardaba la espera, dispuesta a terminar su semana de clases, pero Rin todavía sentía esa misma incomodidad en su pecho, pero volvió a ignorarla.

.

.

.

Una vez en el instituto, se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, Rin en un puesto más adelante que el del fondo junto a la ventana y Gumi al frente suyo, vieron que el salón estaba con algunos de sus compañeros, solo faltaban Kaito, Miku y Len. Se dispusieron a esperarlos, en cuestión de tan solo 2 minutos, apareció una larga cabellera de color aqua, con el rostro bien sonriente, se dispuso a entrar al salón, se sentó en su asiento al costado de Rin.

-¡hola!-saludo alegre la recién llegada, con la típica alegría e hiperactividad de siempre.

-hola, Miku.- corearon al unísono las recientes saludada.

Comenzaron a hablar de distintas cosas, trivialidades de siempre, chismes, planes para el fin de semana, entre otras cosas.

Se escucho el sonar de la campana, anunciando el comienzo de la clase, el maestro entro en el salón y se dispuso a saludar a sus alumnos.

-de pie… buenos días, jóvenes- saludo cordialmente el profesor.

-buenos días, kiyoteru-sensei- saludaron todos al unísono.

Luego de que el profesor se acomodara en su escritorio y que los demás alumnos se sentaran, se escucho un fuerte sonido, que provenía de la puerta, dejando ver a un par de muchachos jadeantes como si hubieran llegado de de correr un maratón.

-sensei… disculpe la… demora…- dijo con algo de dificultad Len, que era acompañado por Kaito.

-no se preocupen, todavía no comenzó la lección, pasen y tomen asiento.- les dijo Kiyoteru con cierto aire de tranquilidad. Rápidamente Len y Kaito se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares, sitiados cerca de sus típicas amigas Rin, Gumi y Miku.

Len se dispuso a mirar a través de la ventana, observando el cielo, del mismo color de los ojos de Rin…

Sintió como una ligera presión se acomodaba en su brazo derecho, diviso que era una nota, con su mirada celestina se dispuso a observar quien era el que le mandaba la dichosa nota, se fijo en unos ojos color aqua que lo observaban con cierto brillo de apresurarle con leerla. Se dio cuenta que era su amiga Miku, voltio sus ojos a la notita y se dispuso a abrirla.

"recuerda el maldito plan, no te lo olvides que te matare si no lo haces bien" leyó con su rostro algo atemorizado pero no extrañado, sabía que su amiga era algo así como con actitud "yandere" así que era mejor no provocarla.

Él le devolvió la nota con algo escrito, ella la recibió discretamente para que sus amigas y el sensei no se dieran ni la más remota idea de que es lo que circulaba por el entorno del aula.

"no te preocupes, si se lo que tengo que hacer, pero te digo una cosa… recuerda que esto es solo para conquistar a Rin…" leyó la peliaqua, poniendo una cara de 'ya se, baka'. Los primeros minutos pasaron rápido, y con el tiempo convirtiéndose en 2 horas, en ese momento, ya había tocado el timbre y los grupos d amigos se habían dirigido hacia sus respectivos lugares para almorzar; en la terraza, se podía admirar a un grupo de muchachas con distintos tipos de colores de cabello: habían rosa, aqua, verdes, castaños y una peculiar cabellera rubia. Rin, Miku, Gumi, Luka y Meiko se encontraban sentadas en unas de las bancas de la terraza almorzando, nadie decía nada, hasta que Miku se dispuso a hablar.

-Nee, chicas, ¿Qué dirían si les digo que estoy saliendo con alguien?- dijo Miku, codeando un poco a Rin para que preguntase, todas las que se encontraban en ese lugar, que eran las amigas de la rubia, inclinaron su cabeza para ver mejor a la persona que pregunto eso.

-Miku… ¿estás saliendo con alguien?- pregunto casi en shock Luka, Rin ignoro la conversación, sabía que Miku andaba algo rara, eh incluso ella sospecho que salía con alguien.

-si… y ¿quieren saber quién es?- volvió a preguntar, asiendo énfasis en la palabra 'quien', todas asintieron con la cabeza, menor Rin, que se encontraba mirando el azulado cielo.

-Rin, ¿no quieres saber quién es la victima?- pregunto con cierto aire de humor Gumi, Rin solo contrajo sus hombros en señal de respuesta.

-no sé, si Miku nos lo quiere decir, que lo diga- contesto con una sonrisa.

-bien Miku, rápido, dinos quien es el desafortunado- apresuro Meiko con alegría, a Miku no le intereso que dijeran eso sobre la 'persona secreta' con la que tenía un vinculo, al cabo, solo era un simple plan fríamente calculado por ese par de fingidores.

-de acuerdo… la persona que en estos momentos está sufriendo es… ni más que el… ¡inútil de Len Kagamine!- contesto parándose en su lugar de la banca y apuntando un puerro hacia el cielo, que solo dios sabe de dónde lo saco. Rin sintió una punzada en su pecho, más potente que las anteriores, sintió que lagrimas querían escapar de sus hermosas orbes azules, y derramarse por sus mejillas que ahora eran realmente pálidas.

-wow… Miku… ¡pero qué estupidez!- grito furiosa la Sakine, ella presentía los sentimientos de dicha rubia.

-p-pero ¿por qué?- pregunto con temor la peli aqua. Rin se levanto de golpe de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida directo a los baños femeninos; Meiko y Gumi también salieron corriendo apenas escucharon el fuerte portazo que provoca la fuerza inhumana de la pequeña.

-p-pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se fueron?- pregunto una atolondrada Miku.

-Miku… todas sabemos que es lo que siente Rin… lo sabemos si que ella misma sepa lo que siente, y tu emparejamiento con el Kagamine es un golpe muy duro para ella, y creo que tu también sabes lo que ella siente por el…- le dijo tranquila Luka.

-p-pero… yo no quería esto, yo queri-

-yo sé lo que tú querías Miku, tú querías que Rin se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Len… ¿no es verdad?- le pregunto la pelirosa.

-sí, ¿pero cómo lo supiste?- interrogo una confundida peliaqua.

-Miku… soy su amiga desde la primaria y sé que tu quieres ver a Rin feliz, pero entiende, que como mínimo tienes que decirle a las chicas de tu plan, no te pido que se lo digas a Rin que es por ella este compromiso, pero solo te pido que se los digas a Meiko y a Gumi, sabes que ellas quieren a Rin como si fuera su hermanita, y aunque tú seas nuestra mejor amiga, tienes que decírselos antes de que Meiko te mate- le comento Luka.

-tienes razón, mucha, como siempre Luka.- le contesto con una sonrisa.- ok… mejor será que se los diga ahora, aprovechare que todavía quedan 10 minutos.- le comunico- adiós Luka.- se despidió con la mano mientras salía corriendo inhumanamente en busca de sus amigas.

-suerte Miku, no cometas estupideces…- se dijo así misma ya que la reciente ida ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Rin se encontraba sentada en la esquina de un cubículo del baño, llorando a mares, escucho como la puerta de la entrada del baño se abría fuertemente y daba paso a dos chicas preocupadas.

-Rin… pequeña- le dijo Meiko al entrar en uno de los cubículos al oír el llanto de Rin.

-Rin, no llores por favor…- le suplico Gumi a Rin mientras se acercaban a ella.

-es-es que… sfff- murmuraba la joven mientras se arrinconaba mas en la esquina.

-dime Rin, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- le pregunto la castaña que se inclinaba delante de ella.

-por favor, dinos- le pidió Gumi, que secundaba el acto de Meiko.

-n-no lo sé… sfff- contesto, hipando, la interrogada.

-¿te molesto algo?- pregunto la peliverde, Rin negó con la cabeza.

-n-no lo sé… sfff, solo me s-senti ma-mal… sfff- dijo la pequeña mientras levantaba su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-ya se…- les dijo Meiko.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron al unísono las muchachas.

-a ti, Rin… te gusta Len ¿verdad?...

**Amy: siiiiiiiiiiii, después de tanto tiempo, he aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, me gusta dejarlos con la incógnita -w-**

**Ary: lamentamos que no haya sido tan inspiratorio, es que estuvimos desde la madrugada corrigiendo algunas cosas.**

**Amy: sip… la hice levantarse a las 8 de la mañana.**

**Ok sin ma**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy: holaaaa, tanto tiempo… aquí les traigo el cap. 6 de esta desquiciada historia.**

**Mika: por dios… no se como puede a ver tanta mierda en tu cabeza…**

**Amy: ok, ok ya, les informo que capaz subiré otro cap. mañana, si es que me da tiempo porque me voy al cine… y me llevo al trio de locas que me acompañan siempre.**

**Mika: no es mi culpa que ahora vivamos las cuatro juntas… eso quiso Ary. Pero bue… es divertido dormir con esta tipa…**

**Amy: ok, no los aburro mas, empecemos!**

**Disclaimer: V. no es mio y punto.**

**¿Te amo…? Cap. 6**

-Rin…- insistió Meiko.

-yo… yo…- tartamudeaba Rin

De pronto, se escucho un fuerte portazo, sobresaltando a las 3 jóvenes que s encontraban en ese lugar, Gumi asomo su cabellera verde para poder divisar quien era la persona que interrumpió de repente. En medio del baño se podía divisar a una Miku completamente agitada debido a la velocidad con la que corrió hasta sus amigas.

-Miku…- murmuro Gumi, mientras la veía, siendo Meiko la que secundo el acto.

-Meiko, Gumi… tengo que hablar con ustedes, por favor…- les rogo, las mencionada se miraron entre si para después divisar a una pequeña rubia ya calmada.

Rin les lanzo una mirada de que tenían que ir, estas, sin objetar, asintieron y se dirigieron hasta Miku.

-espere…- les dijo la rubia.

-¿qué sucede Rin?- le pregunto Meiko.

-no se enojen con Miku, por favor…. Ella no hiso nada malo…- le rogo Rin. Ellas asintieron.

-y… una cosa más…- dijo Rin- yo me adelantare, tengo que hablar con Kaito- les comunico con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, pero cuídate.- dijo Gumi. Rin se despidió saliendo primero del vasto baño, saludando a Miku con una sonrisa y ella aceptando el gesto con otra.

Una vez que no divisaron cierta cabellera rubia, se quedaron las tres en silencio, un silencio absoluto.

-Miku… ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto tranquila Meiko, lo cual era raro, ya que vio como su querida amiga casi hermana llorando.

-chicas… yo no quise hacer llorar a Rin…- contesto con una voz quebradiza.

-eso si sabemos Miku, pero creo… no, aseguro que como tú eres la mejor amiga de Rin, tuviste que saber qué es lo que sentía por Len, aunque ella lo niegue.- comento Gumi.

-por esa misma razón es por la cual "salgo" con Len…- dijo Miku, asiendo énfasis en la ´palabra "salgo". Sus amigas la miraron con intriga, queriendo sacarle más información a la Hatsune.

-pero… ¿y entonces? ¿Cuál es la razón definitiva?- pregunto calmada y seria Luka.

-la razón es que a Len también le gusta Rin, y decidimos hacer un plan para darle celos a Rin, para que se diera cuenta de que en realidad ama a Len… y para que Kaito se fije en mi…- esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero no paso desapercibido por las pos personas en frente suyo, que si pudieron captar las palabras de la peliaqua.

-Miku… ¡que fantástica idea!- exclamo una emocionada Gumi, mientras que Luka solo sonreía y se le notaba una gotita e su nuca.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Miku asombrada.

-bueno… pensándolo bien, tu plan no suena nada mal, pero hay que ser precavidas para no meter la pata… otra vez…- dijo Luka mientras que las tres recordaban todos sus intentos fallidos para emparejar a Rin con algún muchacho.

-yo te apoyo, quiero que Rin sea feliz otra vez.- menciono sonriente Gumi.

-digo lo mismo.- secundo Luka, con un semblante serio pero cálido.

Miku solo se dispuso a ampliar su sonrisa, tenía a sus amiga de "su lado" para completar el plan.

-¡bien, comencemos!- exclamo Gumi, sacando un pizarrón con unos cálculos y planes, que dios solo sabe de dónde lo obtuvo.

-¡sí!- corearon la pelirosa y la peli aqua.

-primero: tenemos que hacer que Rin se sienta celosa, solo un poco, para que no ocurra ningún tipo de desastre o asesinato…- sentenció la peliverde.

-eso es verdad, y para eso tenemos que pensar en una buena estrategia…- opino Luka con una cara pensativa.

-¡ya se!- hablo Miku- se acerca una feria… podemos salir todos juntos, pero Len y yo nos apartaremos, ustedes aran que Rin nos observe y ¡pum! Ella nos vera abrazándonos… por qué no pienso besarlo… ¡puaj!- aclaro en señal de asco- los rubios no son mis tipos, y menos los shotacon.

-de acuerdo… entonces… ¡pasemos al otro paso!- anunciaron emocionadas las tres.

-segundo: se acerca San Valentín, hagamos que Len le prepare unos chocolates para nuestra pequeña loli…- dijo Gumi.

-pero… hay un problema…- objeto Luka- a Rin nunca, NUNCA, se le acaban los pretendientes, y eso equivale a aproximadamente 20 chocolates… no sé si Len podrá pasar a través de la oleada me chicos que rodearan a Rin, como todos los años…- termino esta.

-en eso tiene razón Luka, Gumi-chan.- manifestó la ojiaqua.

-pero nosotras ayudaremos, aremos que Len se los de en privado… y con suerte… que se confiese ese mismo día…- comunico Gumi con cierto aire de picardía.

-mmm… sabes pensar Gumi-chan…- le dijo en una discreta burla Miku.

-elemental, mi querida Hatsune… es más que obvio.- contra ataco ella.

-pero… ¿el plan funcionara?- interrogo una nerviosa Luka.

-deberá funcionar, es por Rin…- dijo Miku.

-tienes razón…- dijo Luka.

Ya habían transcurrido 20 minutos desde que toco el timbre para regresar a los salones de clase, pero ellas seguían en los baños.

-¡chicas, ya es tarde!- exclamo Luka.

-que va… a mi no me interesa, detesto geografía- aclaro Gumi.

-a mi igual, no me agrada…- secundo Miku.

-ok… me quedare con ustedes, debo asegurarme de que no quemen la escuela… otra vez…- dijo Luka mirándolas con reproche, estas solo comenzaron a silbar con nerviosismo.

-¡no fue mi culpa! ¡No sabía que el desodorante era inflamable!- grito Miku.

-¡y yo no sabía que no debía arrimarme mientras golpeaba dos piedras al desodorante!- se defendió Gumi.

-ya no importa… gracias a dios solo fue el baño…- recato Luka.

.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de clases…

.

-… y es en ese lugar donde se ubica la cordillera de Japón…- se escucho el timbre-… ok, pequeños monstruos, quiero que me hagan un reporte de las cordilleras para la clase que viene, ¿ok?- dijo el sensei antes de marcharse.- hasta la próximo clase, sabandijas.- se despidió (así se despide mi profe…).

-adiós, sensei…- corearon todos.

Se podía divisar a una rubia recogiendo sus cosas, y a un joven rubio observándola detalladamente.

-Rin… ¿te puedo acompañar?- le pregunta Len.

-Len… yo- iba a decir algo, hasta que sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y que la atraían hasta alguien.

-Rin, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto un muchacho de pelo azul, igual que sus ojos.

-¿Kaito?- pregunto una anonadada Rin.

-…Kaito…- susurro un furioso Len, no porque lo habían interrumpido, sino por el afecto con el que se expresaba.

Len se dio cuenta de que Kaito se había inclinado un poco hasta quedar cerca de la oreja de Rin, eso le molesto aun más.

-Len… lo siento, pero me voy con Kaito, adiós- se despidió Rin, Len solo quedo plasmado en el mismo sitio, viendo como su amor de infancia se iba con uno de sus mejores "amigos", se sentía traicionado ya que Kaito sabía muy bien sus sentimientos hacia dicha cabecita rubia, se sentía pisoteado por su mejor "amigo".

Tomo sus cosas de mala gana y se fue del salón de clases, no quería ver Rin en brazos de otros que no fueran suyos, el solo quería a Rin para él solo, sonaba egoísta, pero él la amaba en verdad.

.

Entre Kaito y rin, fuera de la escuela.

.

-estas demente… ¿sabias?- dijo Rin mientras caminaba con un cono de helado en su mana.

-si, un loco que te compra un helado y te da un plan para ti.- sentencio.

-yo no quiero ese plan…- menciono la rubia.

-¿entonces por qué aceptaste?- le pregunto Kaito.

-yo no acepte, solo te hice caso para que me zafaras de esa.- concluyo.

-¿de qué?- volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

-de que Len me acompañara… el no debe hacer eso ya.- dijo Rin con la cabeza baja.

-¿Por qué no pequeña? Ustedes siempre suelen estar juntos.- dijo Kaito.

-es que Kaito-nee, Len ya tiene novia y el debe acompañarla a ella, no a mi…- concluyo con sus mejillas rosadas y lagrimas amenazando con surcar su cara.

-y… ¿quién es la novia?- pregunto Kaito con temor a que sus sospechas sean ciertas.

-es… Miku-chan…- dijo ella, en la cabeza de Kaito se escuchaba un "tic" de una bomba de tiempo.- mi mejor amiga… sale con el chico que me gusta…- termino Rin, mientras lagrimas que ya no podía retener, se lanzaban salvajemente en su pálida cara.

-Rin, ya no llores… no gastes lagrimas que no debes- dijo Kaito en su tono de "hermano mayor", apretó a Rin contra si como lo hacía siempre que ella lloraba, el era una de las pocas personar que venía y guardaban las lagrimas de Rin.

-pero…es que duele… duele tanto…- dijo ella mientras hipaba- ya no quiero enamorarme, ya no quiero…- recalco.

-pero Rin… el amor es maravilloso, debes apreciarlos buenos momento, guardarlos y atesorarlos… y los malo… tenerlos en mente como enseñanza que fueron parte de tu vida, de los errores se aprende y tu aprendiste bien, no te enamoraste en casi 2 años, pero como ves… ya te llego la hora…. Y ese desgraciado es el, Len Kagamine, y no puedes negarlo, lo acabas de aceptar en tu corazón ahora acéptalo en tu mente, ¿ok?- finalizo Kaito, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de parte de la pequeña que se resguardaba en su pecho.

-kaito, acepto tu propuesta, ya que como a ti te gusta Miku… y a mi me gusta Len…- aclaro la rubia.

-acepto ser tu novia para causar celos…- termino con una sonrisa algo malévola, Kaito se sorprendió por lo que ella acepto, pero no se negó, quería hacer sentir celos a Miku para que ella este con él, y quería poner celoso a Len por dos motivos. Uno: para que este con Rin… y Don: para demostrarle que, aunque sea su mejor amigo, el jamás permitiría que por su culpa su preciada hermanita de corazón, derramara mas lagrimas que ya habían recorrido el rostro de porcelana de ella hace unos años.

-ok… trato hecho…- acepto Kaito estrechando su mano con la de la ojiazul.

**Amy: ¡oh si! Se acabo el cap. ¿Qué tal estubo? Porfaaa díganmelo, dejen reviews.**

**Ary: esperamos que les haya gustado… estuvimos horas haciéndolo.**

**Amy: ya esta dejen comentarios.**

**sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy: hola fanfictioneros de todos los lugares… tengo buenas noticias *redoblantes de tambor***

**Mia: ¡actualizaremos más seguido! *aplausos desenfrenados***

**Ary: más o meno capítulos por semana… no estamos esforzando…**

**Mika: ojala les guste este cap. estuvimos horas corrigiéndolo.**

**Amy: ok, sin más que decir, les dejamos el cap. aquí, lean, disfruten y… ¡comenten!**

**Mia: vocaloid y sus personajes no son de Amy, a ella no le pertenecen, nada es suyo, nada será suyo, jamás en la vida porque ella es una pu… *recibe un palazo en la espalda***

**Amy: ¡calla! ¡Ya les quedó bien el claro que nada me pertenece! **

**¿Te amo? Cap. 7**

Era una agradable mañana de sábado, se podía apreciar completamente uno esplendido sol que brillaba con fervor y un cielo despejado de un precioso color celeste, parecía que la paz y las buenas hondas dominaban aquel entorno, pero en la casa de una cierta rubia no era lo mismo.

-¡MIERDAAAA! Mierda, mierda, mierdaaaa…- se escuchaba maldecir en el interior de la residencia de Rin.

-¡hija, esa no son las palabras de una jovencita!- le reprochaba una voz femenina con la que discutía en su habitación.

-¡pero cómo quieres que actúe si pretenden que nos mudemos!- contestaban a gritos.

-pequeña, por favor, comprende que me ascendieron en una rango mucho más alto que el anterior.- intento hacerla razonar una voz masculina.

-pero papa… no quiero mudarme, no quiero dejar la escuela.- seguía insistiendo la rubia.

-hija, comprende que tu padre y yo solemos viajar muchísimo por el anterior nivel de trabajo, y ahora que ya estamos en no más alto, tenemos que mudarnos, antes apenas te dejábamos sola, pero ya no quiero eso, te irás con nosotros a Londres…- sentencio la mama de Rin.

-pero… no quiero, no pueden obligarme, tengo casi 18 años.- intento, otra vez, convencer a sus progenitores.

-escucha Rin- hablo León, el padre de Rin-, no queremos seguir dejándote sola, y comprende que esta es una buena oportunidad para los tres…

-… podrás hacer mas amigos, conocer gente nueva, conocer nuevas ciudades…- termino la oración de León.

-cálmate Lili… y dinos Rin… ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto León a su única hija.

-no quiero, no, no, no y no, no me harán cambiar de opinión. No me quiero ir, no quiero nuevos amigos, no quiero salir de Japón, no quiero dejar esta ciudad, no quiero dejar la escuela… simplemente… no, es mi última palabra.- dijo con decisión, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.- me voy, volveré tarde…- dijo y se fue, salió de su cuarto dejando a sus padres congelado, cruzo el extenso pasillo, bajo las escaleras, atravesó el living y la sala de estar, cruzo por la puerta de salida, dando un fuerte portazo, así anunciando su salida.

Sus padres, al escuchar la puerta serrarse con tal fuerza sobre humana que su hija poseía cuando se molestaba, corrieron por la casa entera en busca de alguna señal de ella, al no verla, se dispusieron a sentarse en los amplios sillones de la sala de estar.

-¿Qué aremos León?- pregunto angustiada Lili.

-esperar… solo eso… esperar a que Rin acepte esta decisión.- contesto sin ningún ánimo.

-yo… yo no permitiré eso León, no sé qué aremos… pero no permitiré que mi Rin sea infeliz, no que aremos, pero no quiero eso para ella.- contesto con confianza en sus palabras.

-entonces… ¿Qué propones Lili?- pregunto su esposo- yo tampoco quiero a mi hija angustiada e infeliz, pero no podemos quedarnos en Tokio. Nos iremos en un mes, creo que es suficiente tiempo como para pensar.- dijo con la mirada posada en un punto indefinido en el suelo de baldosas color blanco.

-no querido… esto lo decidimos ahora…

.

En la ciudad de Tokio

.

-no pueden hacerme esto…- murmuraba una joven sentada en una banca de un pequeño parque desierto.

Rin se encontraba en un parque, sentada, pensando y asumiendo cada palabra dichas por sus padres, se había ido hecha una furia, chocando a las personas con quien se topaba, casi inconscientemente termino en aquella pequeña plaza, sola y desierta, tenía que acomodar sus ideas que se encontraban revueltas en su mente, se sentía a morir en aquellos instantes, no soportaba la idea de tener que alejarse de sus amigo, de Tokio, de Japón, de su vida, de… Len… no lo soportaría, ella lo extrañaría aunque tuviera novia, no dejaría de amarlo jamás…

-¿por qué?...- preguntaba en susurros mientras lloraba, no quería llorar pero era inevitable en esas circunstancias.

-¿Rin?- pregunto alguien. Rin no hiso nada, se quedo quieta ignorando quien podría ser la persona que la llamaba.

-¿Rin, que te sucede?- volvió a escuchar, no puedo evitarlo más y soltó varias lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, ella reconocía aquella voz, jamás la confundiría, jamás confundiría a la voz de aquella persona a la que amaba tanto…

-…- no hubo ruido alguno, ninguno de los dos hablo, aquello era un silencio infernal para Len, el no poder escuchar la melodiosa voz de la persona más amada para él, el no poder curar sus heridas y consolarla.

-Rin…- murmuro, fue directo asia ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos fuertes, no la iba a soltar jamás, el no quería eso.

-…Len…- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-princesa, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Te sientes bien?- ataco él con preguntas sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Len…- volvió a susurrar, el ya no aguantaba más que su princesa llorar, no podía soportarlo, jamás lo soporto, el siempre se encargaba se secar sus lagrimas de dolor.

El cielo eta nublado, el hermoso color celeste del cielo paso a nublarse por nubes grises y el sol desapareció siendo opacado por ellas.

-Rin, pequeña, vamos, te llevare a mi casa, parece que lloverá pero hay si me contaras lo que te sucede ¿sí?- pregunto él mientras se separaban de su abrazo. Rin solo asintió siendo tomada de la mano por Len, para así ser llevada a la casa de este.

Dos rubios se encontraban sentados en un sillón alargado en medio de una sala de estar, que no era un grande, ni pequeña, si no en una acogedora de tamaño normal, la casa era espaciosa, cabían como 4 o tal vez 5 personas dentro de esta, tenía las paredes pintadas de un lindo color verde manzana suave, los sillones eran blancos y en medio de estos una mesita color marrón barnizada.

-dime Rin, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado el joven mientras la envolvía en sus brazos acostándola sobre él. Ella solo se dispuso a acomodarse en su pecho correspondiendo aquel abrazo, intentando guardar en su memoria el tacto de los brazos de Len y todo lo que a hacia feliz de parte de él.

-Len… sfff… yo…- intentaba formar palabras coherentes pero sus lágrimas no la dejaban.-… yo…

-tranquila Rin, deja de llorar que odio verte así.- le rogaba él, mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerzas sintiendo como su camisa se mojaba por el llanto amargo de su amada.

Rin respiro profundo, decidida a decirle lo que la atormentaba desde esa mañana en cuanto volvieron sus padres de su viaje.

-yo… me mudo, Len, me mudo a Londres…- le dijo con pesares en sus palabras, sentía que no podía hacer nada.

Len se quedo prácticamente pasmado por aquellas palabras, lo único que hiso fue estrecharla más contra él, el solo pensar que jamás podría volver a abrazarla, mirarla, escuchar su voz, reír con ella e incluso jamás poder decirle cuanto la amaba, simplemente le destruía el corazón, no podía permitir que la apartaran de él, no podía y más que nada… no quería.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- le pregunto al borde del llanto.

-en menos de un mes…- le contesto mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos orbes azules.

-no… por favor, no te valla Rin… no me dejes…- le rogaba él mientras más la abrazaba, no quería soltarla, se reusaba a hacerlo.

-no quiero Len… no quiero irme, no quiero.- le decía ella hipando.

Tras la ventana se podía ver como el cielo se caía prácticamente a torrenciales, eran las 15:27 de la tarde, dolo el día aquellos rubios se la pasaron encerrados juntos, abrazándose, pero lo que más les dolía era que solo se abrazarían como amigos, ni más ni menos, creyendo que si intentaban algo más, se quedarían odiando.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos después de mares de llantos, ya eran las 22:45 pm. El primero en levantarse fue Len, quien fue secundado por Rin.

-wow…- dijo Rin al levantarse y sentarse en el sillón.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un curioso Len a la par de ella.

-tengo 19 llamadas perdidas de mis padres, 5 llamadas perdidas de Miku, 8 llamadas perdidas de Gumi, 7 llamada perdidas de Luka y 59 mensajes, la mayoría de mis amigas…- dijo con total normalidad.

-ya es tarde… debería llevarte a tu casa Rin…- le ofreció Len.

-Len… ¿puedo quedarme esta noche en tu cama?- pregunto inocentemente Rin, Len no pudo negarle eso a Rin, el jamás le avía negado nada en toda su vida, y no iba a negarse a eso.

-por supuesto, princesa,… sabes que esta es tu casa también, siempre estoy solo aquí, ya que vivo solo, y un poco de compañía no me vendría mal.- le comunico Len, con una sonrisa, Rin se la devolvió y alegremente le abrazo con fuerza, susurrándole al oído "gracias" y Len le contesto "no hay de que, princesa…" mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, este acto prácticamente derritió a Rin, el simple tacto de él lo asia.

.

Más tarde, en la casa de los padres de Rin…

.

-no contesta…-murmuraba Lili.

-¿Dónde estará?...- decía un preocupado León.

-ya es tarde, ella no puede estar en la calle a estas horas, ¿y si le pasa algo? No me lo perdonaría jamás…- comento sollozando la madre de Rin.

-no te preocupes querida, pronto volverá, seguro debe estar en camino…. No te alteres.

-León… te dije, debíamos esperar para decirle sobre la mudanza, está molesta…- decía Lili mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala de estar.

-calma, no te exasperes, ella vive aquí, y ya hemos llamado a sus amigas para preguntarle si esta con algunas de ellas, y no esta, así que seguramente volverá aquí, además… sus amigas dijeron que la llamarían.- dijo León, algo impaciente, sentado en el sillón.

-no León, yo ya no aguanto más…. Ya tome una decisión…

.

En casa de Len…

.

-¿estas segura que no te importa que tenga solo una cama? Si gustas, puedo dormir en el sofá- "no, por favor, por favor, ¡quiero dormir contigo!" pensaba Len, viendo a Rin mientras se acomodaba en la cama matrimonial de la habitación de Len.

-no te preocupes… no me molesta….- le respondió Rin con una brillante sonrisa. Len se sonrió de igual manera.

Se incorporo en la vasta cama con su pijama de dos piezas, aunque solo traía el pantalón, ya que le dio su camisa a Rin para ponérsela, la cual solo le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Len apago la luz y se dirigió hasta su acompañante, recostándose a la par de ella, mientras el sonreía patéticamente, esas típicas sonrisas de drogados y enamorados, se tapo a él y a Rin con la manta y se dispuso a abrazarla, siendo completamente aceptado por una gustosa Rin…

**Amy: wwwaaaaaaaaaaa, yyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy se acabo el cap. espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen comentarios.**

**Mia: hagamos esto… si este fic. Llega a más de 15 reviews antes del cap. 10… habrá lemmon… muajajjaaja *risa desquiciada***

**Mika: ¡pervertida! ¡No todos somos como vos!**

**Ary: ¡si! ¡yeah! ¡lemmonnnnnnn!**

**Mia: es la única manera de recibir más comentarios… u.u**

**Mika y Amy: ¡pero esa no es la manera más adecuada! *persiguen a Mia alrededor de la casa mientras le arrojan libros***

**Amy: ok… ya escucharon a Mia, ese será el trato… si no hay más de 15 comentarios… no hay lemmon, ok… me despido, si no las paro a esas dos, mataran la pueden dejar en un hospital…**

**PD: me gustaría que me dijeran cuantos capítulos más quieren… es que ya tengo un plan para el otro fic…. Les daré un adelanto…**

"**Luchar y Amar: Rin Kagane es una joven muchacha de 15 años que huyo de su hogar por culpa de los abusos por parte de su tío, que también es el nuevo marido de su madre, al entrar al mundo de la prostitución por causa de economía baja, se da cuenta de que esa es su realidad y lo único que le queda es** Luchar **por sí misma, pero al conocer a Len Kagamine se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, y el, sabiendo del pasado de la rubia, le enseñara a ver lo bueno de la vida y le demostrará que es** Amar.**"**

**Comenten que les parece la trama…**

**Una cosa más…. ¿conocen la canción 'like, dislike' de los Kagamine? Ok, a los que no la escucharon, se las recomiendo; y para los que si… me gustaría que opinaran si les gustaría que haga una historia sobre esa canción… no se esta dngjkwsbngnierf, es graciosa, y más con el Len pervertido XD.**

**Ok ya, me despido.**

**Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amy: holaaaaa, espero que les guste este cap. es muuuuy largo, diría que el más largo que he escrito en esta historia.**

**Ary: sipo, nos costó mucho, estuvimos toda la semana escribiéndolo…**

**Mia: y no comimos helado TnT**

**Mika: pero yo si comí… *comiendo helado en frente de Mia***

**Mia: ¡dameeeee!**

**Amy: ok, ok ya esta, les dejamos este cap. y por favor ¡comentes!**

**Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla V. no es mío, bla, bla si no de sus respectivos dueños…**

**¿Te amo? Cap. 8**

Era domingo por la mañana, para ser exactos eran las 9:28 de la mañana, en una cama matrimonial se podía apreciar perfectamente dos siluetas recostadas sobre esta, y además… abrazadas.

Eran, ni más ni menos, nuestros queridos Len y Rin, estimados lectores míos, se podía ver claramente que dormitaban plácidamente sobre aquel lecho con sabanas de color verde manzana, y dos almohadas de color amarillo pálido. Parecía reinar la paz en aquel sector de la ciudad de Tokio, y era verdad, en aquel momento era de pura paz, era envidiable la tranquilidad que se veía en esos instantes; la cual era muy opuesta a la que reinaba en el hogar de los Azuma, familia de Rin, que se encontraban despiertos desde las 7:00 de la mañana, esperando alguna mísera llamada se su pequeña rubia. Pero nada. Ellos no sabían que su queridísima hija se encontraba durmiendo en la casa de su mejor amigo, el mismísimo Len Kagamine, y lo peor, para ellos, era que se encontraban durmiendo en la misma cama, y… ja! Abrazados.

-maldición… ¡no contesta, mierda!- gritaba un enfurecido y preocupado León.

-León, querido, por favor, gritando y maldiciendo no aras que venga.- intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, Lili.

-pero… ¿y si le pasó algo? Eso jamás me lo perdonaría…- murmuraba este con el rostro escondido en sus manos, mientras se disponía a sentarse en su amplio sofá, o mejor dicho, el sofá del departamento de Rin.

-… León…- decía Lili en susurros enternecida por la preocupación de su esposo.

-… le pueden hacer daño… ¿Dónde paso la noche?... pero lo peor… ¿con quién?- seguía en sus propias interrogaciones.

-ella debe estar bien, seguramente se quedo en la casa de alguna otra amiga…- decía Lili, pero fue interrumpida por un León con los ojos llorosos.

-¿y si no fue una amiga? ¿Y si se quedo con alguno de sus amigos? Ellos no me agradan para nada, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno como para que este con mi pequeña hijita…- decía con ternura en su rostro.

-León, Rin ya tiene 17 años, ya está en edad como para decidir con quién debe estar… recuerda que yo a su edad me comprometí y me case contigo…- hiso acuerdo la rubia mayor, recordando con añoro aquel momento de su juventud, y que, para gracia del destino, a tan solo un año de su boda, concibió a la hermosa joven que hoy en día conocemos.

-si… cuando tu tenias esa edad, yo tenía ya 20 años… y era maduro y te protegía de todos…- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-no tan maduro que digamos… si te seguías comportando como un chico de tan solo 17 años… no te preocupes, Rin volverá, ella seguramente está confundida y temerosa…- comento.

-yo solo quiero que deje de estar sola, me preocupa que se sienta abandonada.- contradijo con pesar el rubio mayor.

-si se sintiera así, seguramente nos estaría odiando y ni siquiera nos dirigiese la palabra, pero cuando vinimos, nos recibió con mucho afecto y amor…- decía Lili, siendo nuevamente interrumpida.

-sí, pero eso era antes de decirle la noticia…

-por esa misma razón… yo ya tome una decisión.- termino Lili, dejando a su marido con su rostro confundido.

-¿a qué te refieres, querida?- indago el confundido León.

-Rin se queda, no pienso obligar a mi hija a tomar decisiones que no desea…- justifico.

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamo León, entrando en pánico.

-¿acaso quieres que sea igual a mi padre, León?- pregunto indignada ella.

-pero querida… el asunto de tu padre es otro tem…

-no, mi padre me obligo durante años a acatar todas las malditas reglas de esa casa a la cual el mismo osaba llamar "hogar"- comento con firmeza Lili.

-querida…

-sé que es distando mi caso, ya que yo fui comprometida con un bastardo de primera que le era infiel a cualquier mujer y que solo me quería a mi por puro capricho…. Pero no pienso dejar que mi hija me odie por obligarla a dejar Japón para ir a otro continente… así que si piensas entrometerme en ese plan para llevarla, no cuentes conmigo León.- sentencio dando fin a su discurso, León la miro con infinito cariño, admiraba a su mujer, ella era muy fuerte y obstinada, al igual que Rin.

- de acuerdo Lili, no nos llevaremos a Rin….- le dijo tomándola de las manos mientras la sentaba a la par suya en aquel sofá.

-gracias…- le dijo Lili con una sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

-… pero… hay una condición…- le informo serio.

-¿Cuál, querido?- le pregunto con ansias.

-no pienso dejar que Rin viva sola… así que tendrá que venir alguien a quedarse con ella…

-¿quién?

-pues…

.

En casa de Len, hay que aclarar que ya están despiertos (¿creían que dormirían todo el santo día?)

.

-Len, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- preguntaba una rubia en la cocina, descalza y con una camisa puesta que solo le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

-s-si…- tartamudeaba Len, que al tener semejante imagen frente a él, le provocaba una ciertas ganas de "abrazarla"- pero deja, yo preparare los desayunos, tu eres la invitada- dijo Len, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se limpiaba un surco de sangre de la nariz con la manga de su playera.

-nop, igual, ya tengo los chocolates listos- contesto con una sonrisa amplia mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

-ok, gracias Rin…- contesto devolviendo la bella y brillante sonrisa que le dedicaba su amor secreto.

El desayuno y parte de la mañana paso volando entre bromas, risas y conversaciones amistosas. Se podía decir que ya eran las 11:56 de la mañana, casi hora del almuerzo.

-Len, será mejor que me valla, seguramente me darán un buen sermón cuando llegue- informo Rin mientras le bajaba por la nuca una gotita.

-ok, pero te llevo en mi moto, así llegaras más rápido.- le ofreció sonriente recibiendo una mirada un poco asustada de parte de su acompañante.

-¿sucede algo princesa?- pregunto intrigado por la mueca proveniente la ojiazul.

-Len…. ¿p-planeas llevarme en el m-monstruo de tu mot-to?- titubeo al plan del rubio. Rin sabía perfectamente como manejaba Len, si en su auto era de temer…. ¿Cómo creen que sería manejando una Yamaha 600 S 07? La pequeña rubiecita tenía sus motivos…. Esa moto era tremendamente enorme, simplemente daba miedo verla o subirse en ella, pero con Len al volante… era necesario hacer sus plegarias y rezar a todos los santos que conocieras.

-mmmm…. A ver- murmuro el viendo su reloj.- Rin, son las 12:13, es mejor eso, mi auto esta sin gasolina, así que…. Vamos.- dijo mientras le daba su bolso que contenía la ropa de ella.

Rin no protesto y se fue al baño, se vistió con una camiseta de mangas largas color blanco, se coloco una falda color naranja suave con volados que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y un poco más bajo, se puso unas medias largas más arriba de las rodillas color negras y unos zapatos de color naranja claro y detalles negros, por último, se abrigo con un tapado de color blanco perla y su clásico moño blanco.

-bien, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto amablemente Len extendiéndole un casco para más "seguridad". Traía puesto unos jeans de color negro, una sudadera blanca, unas zapatillas azuladas y se abrigo un buzo de color azul profundo y se peino con su típica coleta alta.

Ambos se dispusieron a colocarse dichos cascos y se montaron en el vehículo de dos ruedas, Len iba rápido, y no le importaba la velocidad, se solía pasar por alto casi todos los semáforos; mientras tanto, Rin iba sentada detrás de él, rezando por la vida de ambos y que no ocurriese ningún tipo de accidente.

Una vez llegado al sector deseado, el departamento de la joven, la moto al fin freno, y lo primero que hiso Rin fue escapar de aquel monstruo color negro con amarrillo de dos ruedas.

-¡Len Kagamine, estás loco!- gritaba una alterada rubia.

-jojana, no pasa nada Rin, estamos bien, es mas… no paso nada.- contesto el joven aguantando las carcajadas que amenazaban con escapársele, el tan solo ver a Rin enojada le encantaba, a el le encantaban todas sus facetas.

-si si y yo soy Lady Gaga, ¡casi nos matas! Ya me estaba imaginando las siguientes noticias: "jóvenes en estado grave después de chocar con la moto, iba manejando un shota, y su acompañan…"

-"… una linda loli"- termino la frase Len, asiendo sonrojar a Rin- y no soy shota Rinny.- canturreo Len en forma burlona.

-mmmm…- gruño por lo bajo Rin- es hora de irme, adiós Len- se despidió Rin con una sonrisa, pero antes de irse fue detenida por una presión en su muñeca.

-adiós Rin.- se despidió Len, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, antes de que Rin reaccionara, Len se encontraba ya sobre su moto condiciendo.

-adiós…- susurro Rin al no ver más a Len, se sonrojo repentinamente por aquel acto que la sorprendió.

Una vez dentro del gran edificio que era fino y de grandes riquezas, con paredes pintadas de un color blanco cascaron, en el suelo tenia baldosas con decoraciones finas y una larga alfombra color rojo terciopelo que dirigía hacia unas extensas escaleras color marfil, y al costado de estas, un ascensor color plateado, fue directo a un escritorio de roble barnizado y detrás de este, una joven mujer, de no más de 20 años, sentada en una silla con apariencia demasiado cara.

-hola, Sora-chan- saludo sonriente Rin al divisar que la joven reciente mencionada le sonreía.

-hola Rin-chan, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto alegre.

-mmm…. Bien, algo así…- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-oh, de acuerdo, ¿olvidaste tus llaves?- le pregunto burlonamente.

-s-si…- murmuro cabizbaja.

-no te preocupes, ten_ le dijo extendiendo una copia de estas con el numero 308.

-muchas gracias, Sora-chan- le agradeció con gentileza dispuesta a irse.

-¡Rin-chan, espera!- exclamo Sora, viendo como la rubia se disponía a llamar al ascensor.

-¿qué sucede, Sora-chan?- pregunto intrigada por el repentino llamado.

La recepcionista se paro y se dispuso a caminar hasta ella, con un objeto entre sus manos.

-ten pequeña…- dijo extendiéndole un sobre.- es una carta que dejaron tus padres, me dijeron que te la entregara lo más pronto posible.- termino de decir con una sonrisa maternal. Rin solo se dispuso a recibir dicho objeto, le agradeció con una sonrisa y se marcho, imaginándose cualquier cosa que contenga esa carta, menos…

Al estar frente a su apartamento, que era más como _Pent-house, _lo observo detenidamente, solo esperando a ver con que le salían sus padres, pero… aquella carta la estaba tentando. "Tal vez mis padres salieron…" pensó la joven al entrar a su "hogar de soledad" y no encontró a nadie, absolutamente nadie, se sentía como siempre, sola, el soledad pura, "necesito un gato…. Nota Mental: comprar un gatito" se hiso acuerdo.

Ingreso a la sala de estar, amplia y muy ordenada y perfecta, se dirigió a la cocina, se preparo un té y se santo en una silla y se dispuso a leer la bendita carta.

"Querida Rin:

Seguramente estas pensando en donde estamos, pues… nos dirigimos a Londres, perdón porno a verte dicho antes, pero fue el vuelo mas cercano que podíamos obtener tu padre y yo en un domingo, deberás estar confundida, pero no te preocupes que si frunces tu ceño te saldrán arugas en tu bello y delicado rostro; decidimos no obligarte a llevarte con nosotros, más bien…. Obligue a tu padre a recapacitar al no forzarte, pero a cambio, tu padre mandara a alguien para que se quede contigo durante una laaaaaarga temporada, es una persona a la que quieres mucho, espero que estés feliz por esta decisión y no te preocupes, no nos interesa si gastas más dinero, solo cómprate lo que más te guste que lo económico no es problema para nosotros…

Te amamos hija, cuídate mucho, tu compañía llegara seguramente a la hora del almuerzo, para darte una pista tienes que recordar que ella te dice onee-chan, me pone feliz el recordar aquellos felices momentos.

Recuérdalo bien Rin Azuma, te amamos y te queremos mucho, no lo dudes hija, jamás estarás sola, tu padre y yo jamás te dejaremos.

Adiós hija, te veremos en festividades.

Te quieren, mamá y papá"

Rin quedo conmovida por aquella nota, pero más quedo en shock al saber que su padre había accedido a dejarla que viviera en Japón, sabiendo lo testarudo y terco que se pone cuando quiere algo, pero sabía que su madre lo aria recapacitar, y se alegraba de a ver tenido la razón.

El sonido del timbre llamando a la puerta saco de sus pensamientos a la pensativa rubia, salió de la cocina para cruzar la amplia sala de estar y se dirigió a la puerta principal; al quedar frente de esta, tomo el pomo y lo giro, al ver a una fina y delicada figura al otro lado de esta con dos valijas grandes de color rojo, sus ojos se aguaron por completo.

-¡hola, onee-chan!- saluda una voz delicada pero hermosa que le pertenecía una jovencita de no más de 14 años que vestía un vestido de invierno color rojo, medias largas negra con zapatos negros, un abrigo blanco de terciopelo y el cabello negro recogido en dos coletas bajas que le llegaban un poco mas antes de la cintura.

-¡Yuki!- grito la joven, envolviendo a la recién nombrada en un abrazo de alegría infinita.

**Amy: Eeeeeeeeeeee macarea *bailando desenfrenadamente la macarena***

**Ary: dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena *imitando a Amy* **

**Mika: que tu cuerpo es pa´ darle alegría y cosas buenas… *imitando a las otras dos***

**Mia: ok, como ven que este trió de ineptas no hablaran…. Proseguiré yo…**

**Amy: ¡no! ¡yo soy la que habla siempre! Ok, espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

**Mika: discúlpenos si es que nos tardamos demasiado.**

**Mia: sip, es que hoy tuvimos (Ary, Mia y Amy) una prueba sorpresa, profesor jodido ¬¬U**

**Amy: a mi me fue excelente n.n**

**Mia y Ary: ¡a nosotras no!**

**Amy: no me interesa, ok, hoy contestare unos reviews:**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama: mujajajaj soy muy malaaa… por ahora solo habrá un poco de de drama y confusión en los sentimientos, ya sabemos que por parte de nuestra queridísima Rin, pero no te preocupes, pronto muy pronto habrá algún beso, capaz uno accidental… y con el tema del lemmon, yo pondré una advertencia.**

**Invitado: mmmm… ok, he aquí mi creación, de lo más recóndito de mi vomitiva mente…. EL CAP. 8 TAN TAN TAAAAAN.**

**Bonne-chan: waaaa ¿solo unas semanas? ¡Estuviste desaparecida! ¡Si no te encontraba en unos días llamaría a la policía! Ya me imaginava las siguientes noticias "escritora de FanFiction desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, la última vez que la vieron fue en casa de su hemorrágico vecino" jajaja.**

**LoreSxS4ever: graciaaaas…. Me alegra que te guste, y sip… tienes razón es tan, bgbifsdbmjdsoasj, pero bueno, el lemmon…. Mujajjajajaja, una vez que termine con el otro lemmon de mi otra historia, comenzare con el de esta. ****Mientras tanto disfruten de la "inocencia" de este fic. I thank them seriously, they make me happy, I want only one thing ...More comments!**

**Keep writing thanks to that give me more desire to continue this little story...**

**Están bueno ser bilingüe TuT ahora me doy cuenta de que las clases de ingles me sirvieron de algo….**

**Ok ¡Sayonara! ¡Hasta el próximo cap.!**

**Un adelanto: el cap. 9 se introducirán una nueva pareja, habrá un regalo de parte de Len para Rin y… ¡un beso!**

**PD: dejen comentarioooosss**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**amy: holaaaaa, ****perdón**** por no actualizar ayer y el ****viernes****, es que me ****costo**** un poco -mucho- este cap. ****Es que me falto muuuucha imaginación.**

**Mia: pero al menos aquí esta.**

**Mika: no hay que preocuparse por nada, intentaremos actualizar todas las semanas.**

**Ary: sip, pero seguiremos con la historia… **

**Amy: para no joderlos más, les dejamos el cap.**

**Mia: V. no es propiedad de esta loca inútil, recuerden que nada es suyo.**

**¿Te Amo? Cap. 9**

-¡o-onee-Chan! ¡No llores por favor!- decía la jovencita que se encontraba envuelta en los brazos de la rubia.

-¡Yuki! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto Rin con lagrimas de felizidad en los ojos, mientras se separaba de la pelinegra para que pudiera respirar en paz, ya que se percibía cierto tono azulado en su rostro, causado, seguramente, por el efusivo abrazo de la ojiazul.

-onee-chan, hablemos adentro ¿sí? Así estaremos más cómodas- le propuso con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, ven- la invito a pasar, mientras que Rin tomaba una valija en cada mano y Yuki se llevaba la otra y su mochila.

Una vez dentro del recinto, dejaron las valijas en la sala de estar, Yuki se sentó en un sofá individual mientras miraba aquel lugar con alegría, se sentía feliz de volver con Rin.

Rin se fue a la cocina, preparo dos tés y unos dulces, con la bandeja en mano se fue a la sala de estar, encontrando a una Yuki completamente feliz de la vida.

-onee-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras? Paso bastante tiempo desde que te vi- le dijo con alegría al momento de recibir su respectivo alimento, el cual consumió con rapidez.

-bien Yuki, pero dime ¿tu como te encuentras? No te veo desde que tenias 11 años, y mírate ahora, tienes la hermosa edad de 14 años, ya estas grande- le contesto con entusiasmo.

-yo realmente bien onee-chan, he vuelto feliz, y bueno, no nos vemos desde mas de 3 años,

Tu solo tenias 14 años cuando decidiste quedarte en Japón y no irte con nosotros a Londres… mis tíos te extrañaron mucho…- le dijo sin borrar su mueca de alegría.

-bueno Yuki, tú misma sabes que soy realmente apegada a Japón, y mis padres sabían que yo no pensaba moverme de aquí- contesto con algo de vergüenza.

-ok, pero te tengo una noticia…

-¿Cuál Yuki?- le pregunto extrañada, ella sabía que su prima no era de tener sorpresas, la conocía muy bien, eran como hermanas, por eso Yuki le decía "onee-chan".

-pues… escucha con claridad, onee-chan… mis tíos dijeron que no te permitirían quedarte sola a vivir en Japón, mas mi tío León, que es muy sobre-protector- dijo asiendo una mueca de "esta loco", asiendo reír a su prima-hermana.

-sí, eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿a qué viene eso al caso?- interrumpió a la ojimarron.

-mmmmfff ¡onee-chan, no me interrumpas, sabes que odio eso!- exclamo Yuki, sacando de tras suyo, dios sabe cómo, una bazooca que arrojaba manzanas mientras se paraba sobre el sofá.

-¡bueno Yuki! Baja eso, que lo puedes activar, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que nada de bazoocas en la casa?- le reprocho Rin, asiendo que Yuki se sentara de golpe, poniendo cara de niña de 5 años regañada.

-¡pero tú me la regalaste para navidad!- exclamo indignada por eso.- ¡y yo te di un regalo también! ¿Acaso ya lo rompiste?- pregunto.

-no Yuki, no rompí mi bazooca lanza mandarina y naranjas, pero ahora dime, ¿Qué era lo que me decías?- volvió al tema de inicio.

-¡ha, cierto, me avía olvidado!- comento mientras sacaba una manzana de su arma y se disponía a comérsela.- veras, onee-chan, tus padres no querían que te quedaras sola, así que querían que alguien te hiciera compañía por el tiempo en que te quedaras…- dijo asiendo una pausa, Rin solo la miraba con casa de "WTF?"

-… ok, prosigue…- dijo Rin, dándole oportunidad para continuar.

-muy bien… ¡adivina quién será la persona que joda y cague tu vida en los siguientes años!…- Rin solo era capaz de observarla.- pues… ¡yo!- exclamo mientras se paraba en el sofá y caían serpentinas y la iluminaba un reflector. Rin se quedo pasmada, su amada hermanita se quedaría con ella, como en los viejos tiempos antes de que sus padres y ella se fueran a Londres.

-¿en serio?

- fue lo único que podía articulas la pálida rubia.

-por supuesto, onee-chan, me quedare contigo como siempre debió ser.- le contesto sonriente, feliz de poder estar con Rin, al fin y al cabo, ella era su hermana mayor, la que siempre cuido de ella en los mejores y peores momentos.

-eso es… ¡fantástico!- grito emocionada Rin, abrazando con fuerzas a Yuki.

-me alegro que me aceptes Rin-onee-chan- dijo Yuki con los ojos cristalizados. Rin solo le sonrió como siempre le solía hacer, algo conmovida por las palabras "Rin-onee-chan" Yuki solo le llamaba así cuando realmente se sentía feliz, eso era buena señal.

-bien, Yuki, entonces es hora de acomodar tus cosas en una habitación, te ayudare, hay que subir las valijas al piso de arriba.

Tomaron las valijas y se dispusieron a subir a la siguiente planta, al estar una vez en esta, Rin le indico un cuarto cerca del final del pasillo, ubicado cerca del suyo, el cuarto de Yuki era amplio, tenía 2 paredes pintadas de rojo con notas musicales y las otras 2 de blanco con círculos rojos y negros de distintos tamaños y en una de esas paredes estaba un amplio ropero negro y en la otra un ventanal blanco con una hermosa vista, en una esquina se encontraba una cama amplia de color blanco y rojo con almohadones negros, cerca de esta había un escritorio blanco con cajones, algunos libro, lápices, lapiceras, una lámpara blanca y negra, hojas y una _netbook Apple _de color blanco, una puerta blanca con un cartel de afuera que decía "Yuki" y cerca de esta un pequeño tacho de basura negro,la joven de cabello negro pudo ver muchos cuadros donde aparecía ella y Rin, y en otros sus padres y tíos.

-esta tal y como la deje…- murmuro feliz la joven, con cierto rastro de melancolía en su voz.

-por supuesto, la deje bajo llave por si algún día venias de visita.- le contesto feliz a s Yuki.

-gracias onee-chan- le dijo feliz, dándose vuelta para abrazarla.

-de nada Yuki- contesto correspondiendo el abrazo de su acompañante.

-guarda tus cosas Yuki, me imagino que mamá te dio tu uniforme, ¿cierto?- pregunto Rin.

-¿uni… forme?- pregunto confusa Yuki.

-por supuesto, ¿mamá no te dijo que ya no tendrías institutrices y que ahora iras a un colegio privado?- pregunto algo asombrada la rubia.

-¡ha! Me avía olvidado, si, me dio el uniforme de invierno y verano… también las cosas que necesitare…- le contesto.

-bien, recuerda que mañana es tu primer día de clases, así que debes mostrarte bien linda, tal vez… hasta consiga un cuñado nuevo…- insinuó Rin con tono burlón.

-¡o-onee-cha! ¡Yo no soy la que tiene novio! ¿¡Y qué me dices de ese chico que te gusta!?- Rin palideció al escuchar eso.

-¡a-a mi n-no me gusta Len Kagamine!- exclamo de inmediato.

-Y… ¿Quién menciono a un tal Len Kagamine?- pregunto pícaramente Yuki. Rin se sonrojo inmediatamente, Yuki conocía perfectamente a Len

-y-yo… etto…

-¡a mi onee-chan le gusta alguien!- exclamo alegre mientras lanzaba confeti por todos lados.

-¡eso no es verdad! Además… el ya tiene novia y es mi mejor amiga…- dijo triste.

-bueno onee-chan, nadie dijo que el amor era fácil...- dijo Yuki, sacándole una sonrisa a Rin.

-de acuerdo, debes estar cansada, será mejor que duermas un poco… yo iré a comprar unas cosas para la cena.- le dijo Rin.

-¿estás bromeando onee-chan? ¡Estoy en Japón! ¡No sabes cuánto extrañe este lugar de desmadres!- exclamo Yuki.

-entonces…

-tu ve tranquila a comprar lo que necesites, onee-chan, yo ire a caminar por ahí…- le comunico sonriente.

Rin acepto, entregándole unas copias de las llaves del departamento, fueron juntas hasta la salida y de ahí se separaron, Rin por la izquierda, Yuki por la derecha.

-.-.- **POV. YUKI**-.-.-

Iba tranquilamente recorriendo las bellas calles de Tokio cuando de repente recuerdo algo que me dijo mi onee-chan por un e-mail:

"me quiero comprar un gatito, me gustaría tener uno, pero no me da el tiempo como para ir a una tienda de mascotas…"

-ya se, aprovechare ahora para ir a comprarle el gatito…- susurre para mí misma, pero de repente recordé que deje mi billetera en la mesa del comedor.

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaa- me maldije yo sola, serré los ojos mientras caminaba por un parque, mala opción, termine chocando con alguien pero gracias al cielo que no caí al suelo duro y frio.

-perdón, no me fije- me disculpe dando una reverencia.

-no te preocupes, pequeña, fui yo quien andaba metido en mis pensamientos- me contesto amable, yo conocía esa voz, pero no recordaba de quien era.

Alcé mi vista y pude ver unos ojos azules idénticos a los de onee-chan, también vi una cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta.

-¡Len! ¡Tanto tiempo!- exclame, Len se sorprendió, recién recordé que él no me conocía, pero yo si a él, ya que mi hermana mayor siempre me contaba sobre ese peculiar rubio.

-perdona, ¿te conozco?- pregunto confundido, mi onee-chan tenía razón, ese hico parecía un shota.

-mmm… tienes razón, tu no me conoces pero yo si a ti, mucho gusto, soy Yuki Azuma, hermana menor de Rin Azuma.- me presente con una sonrisa, así que… ¿ese shota con cara de pervertido violador potencional era mi cuñado? Eso se pondrá bueno… mujajajaja.

-¿eres la hermana de Rin? ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy…- lo interrumpí.

-su futuro novio, esposo, padre de sus hijos, y pronto cuñado mío. Le conteste divertida.

-e-eso no es ve-verdad- respondió rápidamente.

-por favor ¡ahora me dirás que no te gusta mi hermana! Si eso no es así, eres gay…- sentencie sacando mi querida bazooca.

-¡yo no soy gay! ¡Y baja la bazooca! ¡Y sí, me gusta tu hermana!- grito, creo que ni él solo supo lo que dijo porque rápidamente se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-así que… mi hermana ¿eh?- pregunte con picardía, yo sé que puedo parecer tierna e inocente, pero soy la mas pervertida y mal pensada de todas las chicas.

-bu-bueno… s-si- respondió rojo de vergüenza.

-entonces… ¿quieres ganarte su corazón?- pregunte sabiendo ya la respuesta, mi hermana es muy dura cuando se trata de admitir que alguien le gusta, eso se debe a su comportamiento de tsundere y… por que sufrió mucho por los muchachos, ellos se atrevieron a lastimarla pero eso jamás volverá a pasar, porque… muajajaja, gracias a mí y a mi bazooca ellos no podrán tener hijos…

-¡¿me ayudarías?!- pregunto esperanzado, que dios lo libre si mi hermana se entera de esto.

-por supuesto shota, eso no es problema- le conteste.

-¡que no soy shota!- grito, se nota que no le gusta que le digan así, eso servirá para amenazarlo.

-ok, te ayudare, mañana mi onee-chan tiene clase de guitarra por la tarde, así que ve al departamento de ella, te diré alguna cosas.- le ofrecí.

-de acuerdo, mañana en el departamento de Rin, adiós- se despidió decidido de lo que quería con mi hermana, no sabe lo que se espera, mi tío León no está para ponerle los puntos en claro a ese shota, pero por eso estoy yo aquí…

**Amy: p-perdon por no poner algunas cosas, pero es que pensé que sería mejor para el otro cap, ya que este es mas como para Yuki, su introducción.**

**Mia: Si no les quedo bien en claro lo de Yuki, no se preocupen, lo aclararemos en el cap. que viene.**

**Ary: parece que nadie quiere Lemmon ¬¬**

**Mika: ya que son 15 reviews, justo el limite, solo pondremos un limme en algún cap.**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama: tienes razón, Yuki es muuuuy tierna, y bueno…. Me gusto el beso ese, pero me dije ¿Por qué en la mejilla? Tal vez (depende cuantos reviews reciba) sea en los labios…**

**LoreSxSever: ajjajaja, ya me acostumbre a tus saludos, y sip, se puede decir que me inspire en una foto que vi de ellos dos en los que parecían una pareja recién casada, solo que le reste que esa imagen tenían un bebé. Y les informo que pondré a Rin embarazada en un cap.**

**Bonne-chan: ja! Si, ya te creo, y yo me chupo el dedo, ¡pasaron como 10 siglos desde que no te veía! Yo ando con gripe, pero igual ¡tengo que actualizar! Mia, Mika y Ary andan con barbijos en los rostros, no quieren que la contagie, si no quieren eso, me pregunto el porque vienen a casa ¬¬**

**Mia: ¡es que sos la mejor!**

**Mika: ¡te queremos muchooo!**

**Ary: aparte de eso, es porque sos la única la que tiene una compu que no es lenta u.u**

**Amy: ¡ah! Eso me hace acordar, tal vez no actualize la semana que viene, problemas con la compu… además la semana que viene tengo un millón de pruebas…. TnT**

**Amy: nos despedimos, dejen comentarios de lo que les pareció el cap. y si quieren a una Rin embarazada… eso lo deciden ustedes.**

**Les dejo para que decidan:**

**OPCIONES:**

**Beso entre Rin y Len.**

**Nueva pareja para Yuki.**

**Acosador para Rin y Len celoso.**

**Un nuevo pretendiente para Rin y un Len súper celoso**

**Eso es todo, comenten la/s opción/es que más les gustaron, y la opción/es que tenga más votos aparecerá/n es el próximo cap.**

**Sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas de autor.**

Ary: holaaaa a todos, lamento tener que informarles que este semana tampoco habrá un cap nuevo, es que tuvimos problemas muy graves, uno de ellos es que nuectra querida autora (Amy) se cayo "accdidentalmente" por las escaleras y no podrá salir de su habitación por una temporada, pero aun asi esta trabajando con los caps.

Mia: no mientas, tu la empujaste cuando ella hiva a ir a cosinar.

Amy: ¡fue un accidente! ¡Gommen!

Mika: ya no importa, lo bueno es que solo se lastim una pierna, pero le prehivienon salir de su alcova.

Ary: ok, no prometemos nada, pero talvez subamos 2 caps la semana que viene.

Todas. Sayonara!

PD: por favor no nos odien, en especial a Ary.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amy: holaaaa, lamento la demora, pero creo que saben los problemitas que tuve (estúpida Ary ¬¬)**

**Amy: perdooooonn, es que no vi, y además me dio hambre **

**Mia: ok, ok, ya esta, dejemos que lean en paz, por favor dejen comentarios…**

**Mika: V. no es nuestro… eso es más que obvio… **

**¿Te Amo? Cap. 10 (¿o 11? DEJEMOSLO EN 10)**

POV. Yuki.

Ya era lunes por la mañana, las 6:00 am para ser exactos, decidí levantarme más temprano que mi onee-chan para hacer el desayuno y comer juntas como antes. Prepare dos chocolates y unos hot cakes aun estando en camisón de dormir, que era blanco y llegaba hasta los tobillos, ya que hacia frio me puse mi bata de seda y unas pantuflas a juego.

-listo, solo tengo que levantar a mi hermana, ¡mierda, son las 6:35!- dije para mí misma. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana, que era igual al mío solo que con un piano y una guitarra y su cuarto era amarillo.

Cuse por el pasillo y llegue a la puerta blanca del dormitorio de mi onee-chan, golpee suavemente la puerta pero nadie atendió, ya habían como pasado 10 minutos de estar esperando como un estúpida a que la marmota de mi hermana me abra la puerta, así que me canse y le di una fuerte patada a la maldita y cojuda puerta, lo que me encontré fue raro y perturbador.

Mi onee-chan estaba tirada en el suela vestida como un Neko, las sabanas de su cama están desparramadas y las almohadas estaban arrojadas a su suerte por el suelo… y… ¡mangas y animes yaoi!

-¡onee-chan! ¿¡Porque esta tirada en el suelo!?- grite, encontré a mi hermana durmiendo en el suelo, con las sabanas desparramada por la cama y con videos y mangas de anime yaoi.

-mmm… ¿Yuki?- pregunto somnolienta mientras se levantaba.

-si, levántate onee-chan… que ya tengo el desayuno listo…

-gracias…- murmuro para después levantarse y dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha.

Me fui de su cuarto y entre al mío, tome toallas y el uniforme y entre al baño, al salir me di cuenta que el uniforme era muy… exhibicionista, traía puesta una falda corta hasta la mitad de los muslos de color marrón con leves líneas en forma de cuadros amarillos, una camisa blanca al cuerpo que resaltaba mis senos, una cintilla como corbata y una chaqueta marrón entallada, junto con unos zapatos y medias muy largas marrones.

Al salir me di cuenta que mi hermana se encontraba en la cocina con el cabello suelto y con su moño, con el mismo uniforme que el mío, solo que a ella le sentaba mejor porque tenía senos mas grandes y formados que los míos, me comencé a preguntar… ¿no le daba vergüenza?

-maldito cuerpo sub-desarrollado- murmure- onee-chan ¿no te da vergüenza este uniforme?- le pregunte ruborizada, francamente yo jamás use un uniforme, siempre tenía profesores particulares igual que mi onee-chan

-aaaa, a mi también Yuki, pero no podemos hacer nada- contesto con una gotita en la nuca y suspirando.

-de-de acuerdo, vamos a comer onee-chan- luego de esa pequeña charla, fuimos a la cocina, al terminar el desayuno que hice (con mucho esfuerzo, ya que no se cocinar casi nada) me quede a lavar los platos, mi onee-chan me ofreció ayuda pero yo le dije que no así que ella se fue primero, al menos se cómo llegar al instituto…

Tome un tren, sabía que eso me llevaría más rápido al colegio así que lo monte, me senté en un asiento vacío, me quede mirando la ventana, apreciando el paisaje que casi olvido por el tiempo, me preguntaba cómo me iría y si aria amigos rápido…

Me perdí en el tiempo, en cuestión de segundo ya estaba en frente de los inmensos portones del instituto Hiroi Kokoro (Mente Abierta) me sentía realmente nerviosa. Con paso decidido me adentre en el enorme establecimiento, pude darme cuenta que todas las miradas estaban sobre mi eso me incomodo mucho, sentí mis mejillas arder, sabía que me estaba sonrojando, baje la cabeza pero choque con alguien pero no sentí el frio suelo, sino que una sensación cálida rodeaba mi cuerpo…

-¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?- se escucho una voz masculina, sonaba dulce y con un rastro de preocupación. Sentí mi cuerpo ser envuelto en un abrazo, me sentía cálida y protegida.

-¿emmm? ¡Ah!- exclame del asombro, me encontraba abrazada con el rostro cerca de mi compañía, era un chico albino, muy lindo, uno de sus ojos era verde y el otro celeste, me sentía como… extraña.

-s-si, gracias…- le dije, no hacía falta decirlo alto, nuestra distancia era muy reducida.

-ok, perdón, no me estaba fijando por donde iba- me contesto con una sonrisa luego de separarnos, me sentí algo triste al dejar aquel abrazo desecho ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?.

-no importa, soy yo la despistada- le contradije con una sonrisa.

-eres nueva ¿cierto? Digo, como nunca te vi por el instituto… además, dijeron que abría compañera nueva cursando segundo de secundaria*… je, je…

-sip, esa soy yo ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte lo mas dulce que podía ¿Por qué me comportaba así?

-perdón, me olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Piko Utatane- me respondió asiendo una leve reverencia- pero me puedes decir solo Piko.

-mucho gusto Piko, mi nombre es Yuki Azuma, pero dime solo Yuki.

-¿Azuma? ¿sos pariente de Rin Azuma?- me pregunto algo sorprendido.

-sí, ¿la conoces?- le pregunte, quería saber que reputación tenía mi hermana, entras hablamos íbamos caminando, no se a donde pero lo seguí.

-pues… si, la conozco, más o menos, lo que se de ella es que es la capitana de animadoras del instituto, suele cantar en el salón de música, es vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil y… lo más importante, es la chica de que está enamorado mi primo.

Me quede con la quijada en el suelo, yo solo sabía que mi hermana era muy participativa, pero no sabía todo eso, pero lo más que me dio curiosidad fue saber quién es su primo.

-y… ¿Quién es tu primo? Claro, si es que se puede saber.

-su nombre es…-Pero cuando estaba por decirme el dichoso nombre, la campana sonó y nos interrumpió, comencé a odiar la escuela…

-bien, parece que te lo diré después, ven, te toca en mi salón…- me dijo, solo me dispuse a seguirlo sin quejarme.

Me quede afuera del salón, ya que el sensei dijo que esperara para presentarme y todo ese ajetreo.

-muy bien alumnos, tenemos una nueva compañera de clases, sean amables con ella, viene desde lejos aunque nació en Japón- declaro con una voz potente, el sensei no pasaba de los 40 y picos de años, o eso es lo que aparentaba.

El profesor me abrió la puerta, mostrándome una señal de que pasara, al entrar, todas las miradas se clavaron en mí, otra vez la incomodidad se apodero de mi mente, pero eso no iba a impedir que me presentara con naturalidad.

-hola, mi nombre es Yuki Azuma, me alegro de volver a Japón y espero llevarnos bien entre nosotros.- dije con una so0nrija en mi rostro, sentí muchas miradas sobre mí, en especial en mi cuerpo pero no hice caso.

-pase señorita, siéntese con la alumna Zatsune Miku.- dijo.

-¡Holaaaaa!- me dijo energética cuando apenas di un paso, me apresure a sentarme y lo primero que me percate fue que Piko se sentaba en el asiento del lado, eso me gusto, no sé porque…

-hola, mi nombre es Yuki, mucho gusto.- le dije, extendiéndole la mano para saludarla, pero ella no lo hizo.

-hola, el mío es Miku, pero me gusta que me digan Mizu- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-. Ok, ¿Por qué te dicen Mizu?- le pregunte confundida, ya que s nombre era Miku.

-es que vivo con mi prima, ella también se llama Miku, y de pequeña siempre me llamaron Mizu.- me contesto sonriente.

-¿sos la prima de Miku Hatsune? ¡Ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana!- le dije, no subí tanto la voz, ya que estábamos en medio de clase.

-sip ¿sos la hermana de Rin? ¡Wow, que mundo tan pequeño!- me dijo.

La primera hora paso volando entre pláticas, tan solo llevaba 1 hora en la escuela y ya tenía 2 amigos, eso era bueno.

Volvimos al salón y me quede hablando con una chica llamada Neru Akita, parecía buena persona a pesar de estar todo el momento con el celular en mano, nos hicimos rápidamente amigas, hablábamos mucho junto con Mizu.

La jornada termino, yo sabía que mi onee-chan no saldría hasta dentro de unas horas más ya que como es vicepresidenta de su salón tenía que hacer unas cosas junto con Miku, que sorprendentemente es ella la presidenta y co-capitana de las porristas.

Me despedí de Mizu y Neru con una sonrisa, iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio, me quede viendo un pequeño pasque, me gusto, habían muchos niños pequeños con sus padres, eso me trajo nostalgia, mucha, extrañaba enormemente a mis padres, si no fuesen por fotografías familiares seguramente no los recordaría, pero es mejor que nada, tengo a mis tíos y a mi onee-chan… no puedo pedir más…

-¿Yuki? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- me pregunto una voz masculina, la reconocí perfectamente.

-o, no es nada Piko, no te preocupes- le respondí con una sonrisa falsa, las finjo bien, pero pareció que él no se las creyó.

-no me mientas Yuki, ¿Qué te ocurre?- me volvió a interrogar, me llevo hasta un banco alejado, estaba ubicado en un lugar muy bonito, aislado de los ruidos y rodeado por flores, no me había percatado de mis lagrimas o de que Piko se encontraba abrazándome por el hombro y que yo estaba apoyada en el suyo.

-es que… este lugar me trae mucha nostalgia.- le conteste con el semblante contraído, el solo me dedicaba sonrisas dulces y su mirada tenía un extraño brillo que, según Neru y Mizu, solo me lo dedicaba a mí.

-y ¿puedo saber el porqué?- me volvió a preguntar.

Comencé a dudar si contarle o no mi pasado, pero vi como iba a decir otra cosa, pero lo interrumpí.

-aquí solía venir cuando era pequeña con mis padres…- le dije.

-entonces los extrañas, pero no te preocupes, seguramente vendrán a visitarlas en festividades, digo ya que estás con tu hermana vendrán con mayor motivo porque tienen a sus dos hijas aquí.- aseguro, rompí en llanto, hace mucho que no lloraba, el no sabía la verdad, y no es su culpa.

Me miro sorprendido y preocupado, lo que él no sabía era que yo en realidad era huérfana.

-¿d-dije algo malo?- pregunto mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y secaba mis lagrimas.

-Rin-chan en realidad no es mi hermana…- dije con añoro mientras miraba el cielo azul que se estaba volviendo anaranjado por la puesta del sol.- ella es mi prima, sus padres son mis tíos, ellos me criaron desde que tengo alrededo años de edad, a veces suelo decirles mama, papa o onee-chan, pero no lo son, solo los quiero como si fueran mis padres, ellos murieron en un accidente de tránsito o algo así, sé que cuando íbamos en tren exploto una bomba, se cree que fue un atentado terrorista en Sapporo, de todos los pasajeros solo murieron aproximadamente 96 y los heridos fueron 29, en mayoría adultos fueron llevados a la morgue, yo sobreviví pero estuve en un estado de coma profundo, mis tíos me criaron desde entonces, les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí, pero aun así extraño a mis padres…- termine con lagrimas surcándome el rostro, Piko solo me abrazo más fuerte, asiéndome acurrucar en su pecho.

-perdón… en verdad lo siento…- se disculpo.

-no importa, tu no lo sabías, no tienes porque disculparte…- le dije correspondiendo su muestra de… ¿cariño?

-bien, ya es tarde, será mejor de que me valla, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- le dije desasiendo el abrazo, me dispuse a levantarme pero él me tomo de la muñeca atrayéndome a su pecho.

-te acompaño ¿sí?- me dijo tomándome la mano y caminando, solo asentí gustosa, no le reproche, me sentía bien cuando estaba con él, pero… sentí como unos ojos me miraban, me di cuenta y vi a Mizu y Neru colgadas de unas ramas de arbole con minoculares, eso fue traumante, en sus rostros traían unas sonrisas picara y mi hacían señas de que me volteara y siguiera mi camino, lo hice pero estaba paralitica ¡¿Qué coño asían espiándome?!

Fuimos riendo por el camino, las bromas no se hicieron de esperar, iba conociendo mas del, y por fin supe quien era su primo, pero de eso me desquitare luego, mediante íbamos hablando me di cuenta que si se parecía a su primo, era divertido, lindo, y algo… pervertido.

-bien… aquí es donde vivo- le dije con una sonrisa- adiós- me iba a girar hasta que sentí como me tomaba de la muñeca y me daba un beso cerca, muy cerca de los labios, me sonroje muy fuerte y me congele por aquel gesto.

-adiós, cerecita- me dijo, me sonroje muy fuerte, iba a decirle una grosería pero se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, lo único que alcance a hacerle fue levantarle el dedo medio.

Con la cabeza agachada me adentre en el hotel y le pedí las llaves a la recepcionista.

-hola Yuki-chan- me saludo Sora sonriente.

-ho-hola Sora-a- le salude sin poder controlar mi sonrojo que seguía presente.

-mmm… estas roja pequeña, ¡ja! ¡Pareces una cerezaaaaa!- me exclamo mientras se paraba en su escritorio y saltaba, se no

Taba que era joven, no solo en apariencia si no en su actitud.

-¡So-sora-chan! ¡Basta por favor!-me apresure a decirle, se fue sentando en su mesa y me estiro la llave de la habitación, ella tenía una sonrisa bastante picara, seguramente iba a decirme algo.

-y dime Yuki… ¿Quién era el chico que te beso?- me pregunto, la iba a matar si me seguía incomodando mas.

-¡no me beso! ¡Solo fue en la mejilla! ¡Y no me gusta!- grite a todo pulmón.

-y… ¿Quién dijo que te gustaba?- me pregunto, me iba a desmallar en cualquier momento, a ella la quiero mucho, es como mi segunda hermana mayor aunque parece menor en su actitud.

-bu-bueno ¡ya me voy!- le dije corriendo asia el ascensor e introduciéndome en el.

Una vez que había salido del ascensor introduje la llave en la cerradura, pero sentí como una mano me tapaba la boca y me sostenía los brazos detrás de mi espalda, me asuste mucho se sentía un perfume a hombre pero sabia carate y bastante, así que le propine una poderosa patada en donde ningún hombre debe ser golpeado, saque mi bazooca y le dispare una buena cantidad de manzanas rojas, al ver bien de quien se trataba me espante, era Len y estaba acurrucado cerca de la pared murmurando groserías y tapándose la entrepierna.

-¡Len! ¡Estúpido hijo de mil putas! ¡No me asustes así mal nacido!- le grite furiosa, ahora que me doy cuenta no parezco una niña santa, tengo la boca del diablo como dice mi onee-chan.

-¡pero no asia falta tanta brutalidad!- me exclamo una vez ya parado.

-aaaa…. Ok, ya pasa, hay que hablar…- le dije, recordando el motivo por el cual el se encontraba fuera de mi hogar.

Una vez los dos dentro de la "casa" cerré la puerta con seguro y tome un bate de beisbol y lo golpee en la cabeza…

**FIN DE YUKI POV**

**POV NORMAL**

Len se encontraba en una silla atado de manos y pies con un chichón en la frente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto Len, ya que el depto. se encontraba con las luces apagadas, se asusto por no saber que paso, pero pronto lo sabría.

-así que… tu eres Len Kagamine ¿no?- pregunto Yuki, que se encontraba sentada en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas vestida con un vestido negro de terciopelo negro con el cabello suelto y unos zapatos altos sin adornos mientras una luz la alumbraba y otra a Len.

-¡Yuki! ¡Que es esto!- pregunto exaltado.

-la que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, Kagamine.- le dijo mientras acariciaba algo entre sus manos.

- ok, no sé qué es esto pero lo pasare por alto…- murmuro.

-y dime, Kagamine, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija Rin?- pregunto Yuki.

-¡pero si Rin es tu hermana!- dijo desesperado.

-y lo que estoy acariciando no es un gato.- contesto mostrando que lo que acariciaba era un zapato.- solo contéstame.- termino

-mm… lo que quiero es salir con ella, casarme, tener tres hijos y permanecer con ella por siempre.- decreto algo sonrojado, estaba algo asustado, eso parecía un interrogatorio de mafiosos.

-... te ayudare shotacon…- le dijo golpeándolo con su bazooca- pero solo habrá una condición…- declaro, ante las primeras palabras el rostro de Len se ilumino, pero después se espanto.

-de-de acuerdo- sentencio.

-San Valentín se acerca, estamos a tan solo 1 semana, lo que quiero es que en ese día te le declares a Rin…- dijo.

-bien, lo haré...- dijo decidido, pero fue interrumpido por Yuki.

-pero te recomiendo que te apures…- le dijo- onee-chan está saliendo con Kaito- dijo, Len se transformo en una bestia, comenzó a moverse brutalmente en la silla, los celos lo estaban carcomiendo.- mi onee-chan no paso la noche en casa ayer- termino Yuki con una cara de satisfacción- será mejor que termines con tu novia falsa, esa Miku… y si le piensas dar algo a mi onee-chan, dale un gatito, eso quiere ella- termino.

Len asintió rápido, Yuki lo desato en un abrir y serrar los ojos y lo arrojo fuera de su casa.

-a… una cosa más Len- dijo Yuki antes de serrar la puerta.- es broma, Rin si durmió anoche aquí, y ella está saliendo con Kaito porque él quiere darle celos a Miku…- termino sonriente serrándole la puerta en las narices.

Len se levanto confundido pero enamoraría Rin cueste lo que cueste, en ese momento se dirigía a una tienda de mascotas para comprar el vendito gato.

Pero lo que nuestro querido shota no sabía eran dos cosas:

Que Piko le dijo a Yuki que él era su primo.

Que un nuevo pretendiente para la rubia venia en camino…

**Amy: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa terrícolas, espero que me perdonen por no a ver subido caps. las semanas anteriores, pero si leyeron las notas de autor sabrán los problemas que tuve.**

**Mia: y no podíamos subir caps. por la portátil porque Mika en uno de sus ataques de hambre arrojo el modem por la ventana…**

**Ary: Amy tendrá que estar en cama unos días más, luego podrá caminar libremente por todos los lugares.**

**Mika: espero que les haya bastado este cap. fue el más largo que hemos escrito, creo…**

**Ok nos despedimos…**

**Sayonara!**

**PD: por el amor de dios! Dejen reviews, no cuestan nada, solo unos pocos segundos de su vida, eaeaeaeae… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Amy: hola, se que eh estado descuidando demasiado el fic. Y no tengo escusas para decirles, solo que como ya estoy de vacaciones estuvimos de fiesta toda la semana…**

**Mia: y nuestra querida Mika tuvo una resaca tremenda…**

**Ary: sus fotos vomitando están como para enmarcarlas y colgarlas en la pared...**

**Amy: ella no está aquí con nosotras, sigue en cama, su nivel de alcohol era muy alto, tan alto que hablo puras idioteces todo el trayecto a casa… apenas la pudo desintoxicar e doctor.**

**Ary: pero ya está bien… no los molestamos más y los dejamos con el cap.**

**Mia: V. bla, bla, bla, no nos pertenece, bla, bla, bla…**

**PD: en este cap. empieza el romance…**

**PD2: este cap va dedicado a mis dos fieles seguidoras, de las cuales jamás (creo) a faltado un review en los caps. Y a mi amiga Bonne-chan, que me amenaza para que los suba XD: **

**ErzaScarlet-Sama, LoreSxS4ever y Bonne-Chan…**

**Te Amo? Cap. 12**

-yeeeeey, mañana es San Valentín- comentaba una peli negra mientras caminaba junto a una rubia de estatura un poco más alta y, ambas, vestidas de unos uniformes escolares marrones.

- si… estos últimos días han pasado demasiado rápido- contesto la rubia con un deje de preocupación y tristeza en su rostro.

-tiene razón… ¿pero qué le sucede onee-chan?- pregunto la joven azabache.

-nada Yuki, solo ando un poco… pensativa.- dijo la ojiceleste.

-pero onee-chan, dime el porqué, ¿sí?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos y brillosos.

-no se Yuki…- dudo Rin.

-¡dime ahora!- grito Yuki apuntando a Rin con un lápiz. Rin solo le Salió una gotita en la nuca y siguió caminando, solo faltaba una calle para llegar al instituto.

-¡onee-chan! ¡Por favor dímelo!- le grito Yuki a Rin en el momento que la alcanzo.

-de acuerdo, pero deja de gritar niña.- le contesto Rin.- la cosa es que… Len ha estado muy distante de mi, ya no nos hablamos tanto como antes, apenas me saluda, ya no me mira, no me abraza, no salimos como antes, no me toma de la mano y menos me mira a los ojos…- redacto la rubio en un suspiro de añoro.

-maldito hijo de puta…- susurro Yuki con el rostro ensombrecido- pero… ¿tu lo quieres onee-chan? ¿No son amigos?- pregunto la ojimarron con una sonrisa fingida, murmurando maldiciones a cierto rubio.

-pues si… es mí… amigo- dijo con un leve dolor en el corazón- pero es raro, ya no es como entes.- termino con la cabeza agachada.

-¿pero no eras novia de Kaito-kun?- pregunto Yuki, ella sabía que no era verdad, pero la rubia no contaba con esa maña de su hermana menor.

-p-pues eso es verdad, el es mi… novio- dijo, no se acostumbraba todavía a esa palabra dirigida asia el peli azul.

-¿y entonces? Tal vez ese inútil solo quiera darles espacio para esa relación- dedujo la menor, con el seño finamente contraído en una posición pensativo y con su dedo índice sobre su mentón.- solo piénsalo, querida Azuma, está más que claro, el heladero ese y tu son sus mejores amigos, es más que obvio que quiera darles espacio para su relación nueva, y seguramente ese rubio cotilla estaría ocupado mimando a esa tipa de su novia, la procesadora de puerros…- termino.

-tienes razón Yuki, tal vez solo quiera darnos espacio a mí y a Kaito- se trato de convencer a sí misma.

-no solo a ti y al heladero, si no a él y a la fábrica de puerros- dijo refiriéndose a Miku.

-si…- susurro pensativa y triste.

-bien onee-chan, yo aquí me voy.- se despidió Yuki de su hermana.

Rin, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro de su salón de clase, es este solo avían unos pocos chico y chicas, es ese grupo se encontraban Miku y Gumi.

-hola Rin- saludo con una sonrisa Gumi.

-¡hola pequeña!- exclamo Miku abrasándola fuertemente.

-ho-hola chicas-s- dijo Rin con dificultad por el abraso de la peliaqua.

-¡Miku, suéltala, se está poniendo azul!- exclamo Gumi, preocupada por su mejor amiga.

-¡Gomen Rin!- dijo Miku soltándola.

-no hay problema- respondió la rubia una vez sentada en su pupitre.

-eh, ¿se enteraron de la ultima?- pregunto Gumi asia sus mejores amigas.

-no ¿de qué?- preguntaron Miku y Rin al unísono.

-Meiko y Luka fueron cambias al otro salón…- dijo con es seño fruncido de molestia.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Miku.

-porque hoy se integran dos alumnos nuevos- informo la peliverde.

-¿quiénes?- interrogó la ojiceleste.

-pues… por lo que se son chicos, uno es primo de alguien de este salón, y el otro ni idea.

-wow… al parecer ser ayudante en la dirección te sirvió de algo Gumi- dijo Miku admirando a su amiga.

-bueno… soy buena en matemáticas… eso es suerte…- contesto con una sonrisa. En ese momento solo la campana anunciando la entrada a clases

-¡atención jóvenes!- exclamo una señora ya mayor pero con apariencia amable dentro del salón.

-de pie por favor…- pidió la señora que traía puesto unos pantalones de vestir junto con una camisa blanca, zapatos de tacón negros, y un abrigo grueso color negro.

-buenos días Misa-sensei- saludaron felices los jóvenes, de seguro porque aquella mujer era la maestra favorita de toda la escuela, no solo por su carácter materno, si no por la dulzura con los que los trata, que es muy contraria con otros profesores.

-bien mis niños, les tengo que decir algo.- comentaba muy alegre.

-¿se adelanto el festival del invierno?- pregunto una joven llamada Miki.

-no.- contesto aun con la sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

-¿se dieron cuenta que soy realmente sexy?- pregunto Kaito mientras bailaba de forma rara.

-no mis chiquitos… hoy se integran dos nuevos alumnos… por favor sean amables con ellos.- pidió con una mueca maternal.

En ese momento entraron dos chicos de altura común pero muy bien vistos.

-mi nombre es Meito Azuma, mucho gusto a todos, vengo de Sapporo, espero que seamos amigos y nos llevemos bien- dijo inclinándose un poco para hacer una reverencia, Meito era un chico alto, de tez blanca, ojos marrones y cabello castaño, simplemente un sueño para toda chica.

Rin se quedo boca abierta, ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Pero no pudo preguntar nada más porque un chico se estaba presentando, un chico que le llamo mucho la atención de nuestra joven rubia.

-hola, mi nombre es Rinto Kasane, vengo de Kioto, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.- termino, Rinto era un chico no muy alto ni muy bajo, era rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca, otro bombón para las chicas…

Rin se quedo observándolo atentamente, avía algo en ese muchacho que le atraía, pero no sabía que era, estaba embobada y ese chico solo él sonreía y eso no le gustaba a nuestro celoso Len Kagamine.

-muy bien jóvenes, Meito, ve y siéntate con la señorita Hatsune y Rinto, ve a sentarte con… Azuma.- sentencio, Len sintió como si un burro le golpeara fuertemente los testículos…

-por favor Hatsune, Azuma, pónganse de pie…- hablo la maestra. Rinto y Meito se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares, Rin solo observaba como Rinto le sonreía tiernamente, eso era un golpe bajo para Leen… y no hablemos de Kaito, el solo ver como Meito y Miku hablaban tan despreocupadamente asia que su sangre hirviera.

-muy bien, yo me retirare unos momentos, mientras tanto pónganse a leer la página 140 del libro de biología.- comunicó la sensei antes de irse.

En ese momento Meito se dio vuelta y le sonrió a Rin, esta solo le lanzo una mirada asesina, el joven se asusto pero antes de seguir hablando con Miku le dirigió unas palabras a la rubia que solo ella las escucho:

-gusto en verte otra vez… Itoko…- al termino de esa frase se dio vuelta y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-hola, mi nombre es Rinto Kasane- saludo sonriente el joven sentado a la par de nuestra rubia.

-ho-hola, el mío es Rin Azuma- contesto ruborizada.

-bien… y dime Rin… ¿tienes novio?- pregunto Rinto despreocupado pero ansioso por la respuesta.

-yo… pues…

-si soy yo- dijo una voz masculina detrás suyo. Al voltearse, Rin se dio cuenta de que aquella voz le pertenecía al inigualable Len Kagamine que, muerto de los celos, abrazo posesivamente a Rin, esta se sonrojo violentamente hasta tal punto de perder la conciencia y desplomarse en los fuertes brazos de ese rubio.

Minutos después…

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la somnolienta rubia, se encontraba recostada en una camilla blanca y tapada por una sabana del mismo color, junto a ella se encontraba sentada una persona que jamás olvidaría.

-estas en la enfermería, perdiste el conocimiento y te traje hasta aquí…- contesto la persona mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la aturdida Rin.

-¿Len?- pregunto en el momento que se reincorporaba.

-si…- contesto, el solo podía mirarla dulcemente, sin nada que decir, deposito un beso tierno en su mejilla.

-Len, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Rinto?- le pregunto Rin, ya que ese no era el comportamiento de Len.

-es muy lanzado.

-¿lanzado?- pregunto Rin.

-sí, apenas te conoce y ya te pregunta eso- le contesto mientras se sonrojaba.

Rin solo lo observo atentamente, ese sonrojo… era algo raro en el, para ella Len siempre había sido un joven apuesto y fuerte que aparentaba estar siempre bien, pero… en esos momentos… no sabía que pensar.

Len se percato de que Rin tenía sus ojos plantados en su rostro, el solo se avergonzó más de lo ya estaba.

-será mejor que nos vallamos, el horario de clase ya acabo.- comunico Len observando el suelo. Rin asintió y se levanto de la camilla, se dispuso a ponerse sus zapatos y tomar su mochila.

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto el rubio estando una vez en las afueras del enorme instituto.

-si… Len, tengo que preguntarte algo- declaro la ojiceleste.

-¿Qué cosa princesa?- al escuchar ese apodo, Rin se sonrojo, hace tiempo que no la llamaba así, de ese modo tan… romántico que solo el sabia pronunciar.

-Len… ¿Por qué has estado evitando estas semana?- le pregunto directa. Len se detuvo un momento ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ni él lo sabía, solo era consciente que estaba pensando en cómo declarársele a esa rubia que lo volvía loco y sacaba su lado más celoso y sobre protector.

-pues… estaba pensando.- contesto, y sin darse cuenta, ambos se encontraban frente la "casa" de Rin.

-¿en qu…?- intento volver a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por el ojiceleste de su enamorado.

-ahora Rin… contéstame tu una pregunta que me ha estado rondando un largo tiempo en la cabeza…- dijo serio, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-de acuerdo, ¿Qué es?- pregunto la joven.

-tu… ¿quie-eres salir esta t-tarde conmig-go?...

**Amy: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… ¿soy mala? ¿La peor? ¿Me idolatran y tienen un santuario mío bajo su cama? (?)**

**Mía: esperamos que les haya gustado…**

**Ary: si quieren el siguiente cap. dejen reviews, si no, no hay nada.**

**Amy: ok, aquí nos despedimos… si quieren aparecer en el próximo cap. díganlo, y pongan todas sus características y qué papel quieren…**

**Todas: Sayonara!**

**PD: Amy: quiero hacer FanDub ¿Qué dicen? ¿si o no?**


End file.
